Lindo Pandillero
by Ashura66
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke líder de la pandilla mas fuerte de Konoha cae perdidamente enamorado - aunque el lo niegue - de un chico rubio a quien salva de un matón, sin saber que este bello rubio es también un pandillero, y no solo eso Uzumaki Naruto es una Leyenda ¿Qué hará Sasuke cuando se de cuenta que su delicada damisela no tiene nada de delicada? YAOI [sasunaru]
1. Salve una damisela

Lindo pandillero

I

Otro día acababa en la ciudad de Konoha, ya las clases y las actividades del club habían terminado y los estudiantes eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, esto Uchiha Sasuke vaya que se lo tomaba enserio, el azabache es líder de Taka la pandilla más fuerte de la zona sur, y él estaba seguro que ya eran la pandilla más fuerte de toda Konoha, desde que el kitsune y sus 9 colas se habían retirado de la zona norte, no había quien fuera lo suficientemente estúpidos para meterse con Taka.

El kitsune del norte era algo así como una leyenda entre las pandillas, los rumores decían que era verdaderamente un demonio, que era ridículamente fuerte y despiadado, que medía dos metros y tenía los ojos más fríos que alguien alguna vez pudo haber visto, las 9 colas se refería a su sequito, que no se quedaban atrás en cuanto a fama, se decía que se habían ganado su puesto junto a Kitsune peleando entre ellos, siendo el 9 la cola más fuerte y la más cercana a Kitsune, y aun cuando se suponía que la primera cola era la más débil de grupo habían rumores que decían que solo la primera cola había dejado K.O. a una pandilla entera, para resumir todo lo relacionado a Kitsune y sus 9 colas estaba rodeado de un halo de misterio y fantasía, pero al comenzar ese nuevo año no se había tenido ningún registro de actividad de ellos, ya estaba escrito que por alguna razón habían abandonado la súper divertida vida de pandilleros, para Sasuke mucho mejor, así él se podía llevar por fin toda la gloria que se merecía.

En Konoha las pandillas funcionaban de una manera un tanto _diferente _que en el resto de Japón, la gente de Konoha era por así decirlo _especial, _no cualquier chiquillo con ínfulas de chico malo y un par de buenas patadas podía hacer parte de una pandilla, las pandillas de Konoha se componían de tradiciones familiares, familias aliadas en pos del dominio de un zona, y cada familia contaba con una _particularidad, _estas particularidades se llaman "_afinidades a" _ cada familia tiene una afinidad a algo, por ejemplo dentro de Taka Karin tenía una afinidad a sus sentidos, por lo cual era una sensor, bastante importante e imprescindible para Taka, Suigetsu tenía una afinidad muy fuerte con el agua, y Juugo la tenía a los animales, Sasuke tenía una de las afinidades más fuertes y era el Fuego, bastante rara aún entre los pandilleros.

Konoha se dividía en zonas, cada una dominada por una pandilla, la pandilla liderada por la familia Uchiha representada por Sasuke dominaba toda la parte sur, que después de la zona norte era la más peligrosa, bueno, peligrosa si eres un idiota buscando entrar a territorios que no te pertenecen.

Nadie sabía cuáles eran las afinidades de Kitsune y sus colas, bueno, ya entrados en el tema, _nadie _sabía _nada _de ellos, los únicos que los habían visto alguna vez eran a quienes les dieron una paliza, y ellos no tenían gran información más que lo aterradores que eran. En fin.

Sasuke salió tranquilamente del instituto, vaya que había sido un día tranquilo, ningún grandulón esperándolo a la salida para pelear por el título de jefe, ninguna carta amenazante a su pandilla, fue tan tranquilo que ni Karin, Sakura o Ino – miembros de su pandilla - lo acosaron _demasiado, _ era relajante de vez en cuando tener un descanso, en especial de esas tres.

Era viernes y él no tenía particularmente nada planeado, tal vez se juntaría con su hermano e irían a alguna discoteca cercana, se acostaría con cualquier chica ingenua, líos de solo una noche, Uchiha Sasuke no era un hombre de compromisos ni palabras bonitas después del sexo, pero antes de salir de copas primero debía ir a su casa tomar una ducha y comer algo, pero aun en días tranquilos como ese Sakura, Karin o Ino le acosaban para acompañarlo a casa, esa tarde fue Ino la acosadora de turno.

\- Nee, Sasuke ¿salimos esta noche? – pregunto Ino tomando a Sasuke del brazo melosamente.

\- No molestes Ino.

\- Anda Jefe, nos vamos a divertir. – dijo poniendo el brazo de Sasuke entre sus pechos. – Sasuke estaba a punto de mandar a Ino a la mierda cuando se escuchó un ruido estruendoso.

Sasuke buscó el origen del ruido, estaba en un callejón a su derecha, un matón gigante estaba amenazando a un chico rubio más bien escuálido, Sasuke no era de los que corría en defensa de los débiles pero ese gigantón se creía un pandillero, que ya era ofensa suficiente, apostaba su bonita cara a que no tenía ninguna _afinidad, _pero no suficiente con eso, el grandulón en cuestión se creía un pandillero en _su territorio_, eso ya lo ponía de suficiente mal humor, e Ino lo notaba, especialmente que el brazo que había atrapado _seductoramente _entre sus senos había comenzado a calentarse hasta quemarle un poco, así que soltó el brazo de Sasuke y retrocedió un par de pasos, contenta de estar en primera fila para ver al varonil Sasuke trapear el piso con ese imbécil.

A Sasuke ya le salían pequeñas llamas de los dedos, el grandulón tenía al chibi agarrado de la camiseta y lo elevababa en el aire, el chibi parecía un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, Sasuke avanzó un par de pasos para de una vez enfrentar al idiota ese, cuando este eleva aún más al chibi y lo arroja contra unos botes de basura, algo se removió dentro de Sasuke, por su tamaño y complexión Sasuke podría decir que el chico era de escuela media, debía tener unos 13 o 14 años, el chico elevó la mirada y observó alrededor como buscando algo y de repente su mirada se encuentra con la del azabache, Sasuke se quedó congelado un momento, eran los ojos más azules que el alguna vez haya visto, con una carita preciosa enmarcada en mechones rubios, unas marquitas en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver celestial, ¿quién sería capaz de golpear a un chiqui como ese? Si era tan anormalmente lindo, el momento se rompió cuando el grandulón avanzó un par de pasos más con toda la intención de terminar de apalear al rubio, el chibi vio asustado al grandulón y después miró a Sasuke, este lo tomó como una petición de auxilio y saltó hacía el matón ese, vaya que le iba a dar la paliza de su vida, pero que quede claro que lo hacía por estar en su territorio, nada tenía que ver el chiquillo con cara de ángel.

Como era de esperarse Sasuke derribó a la bola de cebo sin necesidad siquiera de sacar un par de flamas, de un solo golpe certero en la nuca el tipo ya estaba en el suelo inconsciente, sin tiempo siquiera de ver quien lo había golpeado.

Sasuke volteó a ver al chiquillo a quien generosa y valerosamente había salvado, la segunda visión no fue menos impactante que la primera, el chico era verdaderamente hermoso, todo en él era simétrico y armonioso, el chico solo le veía con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿U…Uchiha Sasuke? – dijo en un murmuro.

A Sasuke se le infló el pecho de puro orgullo, no que otra gente no lo reconociera en la zona, es decir _él es el líder, _pero que ese chico específicamente mencionara su nombre con sorpresa, y le viera con esos ojitos desorbitados y sus labios carnosos medio abiertos, hacía que le invadiera una sensación de puro gozo.

\- Eh… si – dijo desinteresado tratando de mantener la postura fría - ¿estás bien chibi?

\- ¡¿A quién demonios le dices chibi?! – gritó enojado el pequeño rubio, cosa que a Sasuke le molesto, ¿¡así le trataba después de salvarlo!?

\- Pues no veo a ningún otro enano cerca, _dobe._

_\- ¡Temeee! – _el chibi se puso de pie rápidamente, iba a darle su merecido al engreído ese, pero pronto recordó su que durante el altercado con el grandulón se torció el tobillo, así que trastabilló, Sasuke con sus reflejos lo tomó de la cintura antes de que este cayera al suelo.

\- No estás bien chibi, te lastimaste el pie. – dijo presuntuoso.

\- Vaya vaya, tu capacidad de deducción me deja sin palabras Uchiha Sasuke – respondió sarcástico el rubio.

\- ¡Vaya que eres un chiquillo ingrato! ¡Acabo de salvarte el pellejo!

\- ¿De qué hablas si estaba a punto de… - el rubio se calló súbitamente, como si fuera a decir algo que no debía.

\- ¿A punto de que? Con tu cuerpecito de niña no hubieras podido hacer nada en contra de ese mastodonte. – el chibi suspiró hondamente, que ganas de cargarse a ese tipo, pero debía mantener la compostura.

\- Pues entonces gracias por tu ayuda, pero ahora debo irme…

\- Tú no te vas a ningún lado hasta que revise tu pie, mi casa está cerca, iremos allá.

\- Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado, ¡suéltame pero a la de ya! – en condiciones normales Sasuke hubiera mandado al chico al demonio hace rato a que se las arreglara solo, pero este rubio tenía algo, desde su cara de angelito hasta su actitud desafiante e irreverente, quería muy en el fondo, pasar un poco más de tiempo con él.

\- Me parece que es el mínimo gesto de gratitud que puedes tener conmigo dobe, o es que ¿acaso eres un mal educado?

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy insistente Uchiha?

\- No, ahora dime tu nombre. – ordenó.

\- Huuy, ¿no me lo pides por favor? ¿ahora quién es el mal educado?

\- Por favor…. – dijo Sasuke con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Por favor… ¿qué? – dijo odioso el rubio.

\- Grrr… ¿me podrías decir tu nombre por favor?

\- Aaaww, ¡ves que si puedes! Me llamo Naruto.

\- Apellido…

\- ¡Sólo me preguntaste mi nombre, ya no responderé más preguntas teme! – a Sasuke le estaba saltando una vena en la frente ¡maldito chiquillo! Como una pequeña venganza, cargó al rubio al estilo princesa.

\- Muy bien damisela, nos vamos a mi casa.

\- ¿Qué te crees que haces bastardo? ¡Bájame pero ya!

\- Nada de eso, hay que tratar bien a las damiselas.

\- Pues tú no tienes cara de príncipe…

\- ¿cómo qué no? ¡Soy aterradoramente guapo!

\- No lo creo – esperen un momento, ¿ese chiquillo había dicho que Sasuke –todo el mundo besa el suelo donde camino – Uchiha no era guapo? – te vez demasiado amargado, ¡ni siquiera sonríes! - en ese momento Ino quien vio toda la escena petrificada se acercó al azabache.

\- ¿de verdad lo llevarás a tu casa jefe? – preguntó sorprendida Ino.

\- Evidentemente Ino, hablamos mañana.

Y así Sasuke se dirigió a su casa muy campante, ignorando todas las quejas, reclamos e insultos del pequeño Naruto, cuando llegó a su casa agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie, con algo de suerte y par de palabras bonitas podría darle una probadita a ese rubio remilgado. Una vez abrió la puerta, entró en su departamento y dejo a Naruto delicadamente en el sofá.

\- Espérame aquí un momento, iré a buscar algunas vendas.

\- Ne Uchiha, ¿no se supone que eres el líder de Taka? ¿cómo puedes traer a un desconocido tan tranquilamente a tu casa?

Sasuke no respondió, el rubio tenía razón, no que el lugar donde vivía fuera un secreto de estado, pero si alguien de una pandilla enemiga se enterara podría causar graves problemas, desde robarle algo hasta amenazar a alguien, no que su familia no se supiera defender, pero en ese mundillo es mejor ser precavidos, y aun así Sasuke le había dado entrada a Naruto a su apartamento inmediatamente, e incluso le había forzado a ello, ¿qué carajos le pasaba? Él no es así, sacudió su cabeza, como si así pudiera sacudirse esas ideas, tomó las vendas del botiquín de su cuarto y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Naruto.

\- Bien ahora levanta un poco tu pantalón, déjame ver tu tobillo. – Naruto obedeció con mala cara y se levantó la bota del pantalón para descubrir que este estaba bellamente tatuado con una máscara de _oni _ japonés.

\- Un tatuaje muy rudo para un chiquillo ruidoso como tú.

\- ¡Cállate la puta boca! Que no es tu maldito problema – respondió sonrojado, aunque el azabache no sabía si era por la vergüenza o por la ira.

\- Sasuke se puso a detallar bien la pierna de Naruto, era esbelta pero de músculos firmes, era delgada, pero no daba la sensación de ser débil, más bien parecía bastante flexible, mientras vendaba el tobillo el azabache dejó volar su imaginación y visualizó en su mente esas esbeltas piernas enrollándose alrededor de su cadera, imaginando a ese chiquillo rubio sonrojado por el placer, diciendo su nombre con voz jadeante…

\- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! – gritó Naruto - ¿planeas estancarme la sangre? ¿Cuántas putas vueltas le darás de vendaje? ¡Maldito psicópata! ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Además hace siglos te estoy llamando!

\- ¡Ya no grites tanto! Por Dios, eres demasiado ruidoso…

\- Pues parece que solo así me escuchas, estabas tan ensimismado en tus pensamientos que no me escuchabas…

\- Bueno ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Un teléfono Uchiha, mis amigos deben estar preocupados por mí.

\- Oh, sí claro – Sasuke sacó su teléfono celular y se lo pasó al rubio quien tecleó un número rápidamente.

\- ¿Aló? Si Shika, soy yo, estoy bien, tuve un altercado con un gigantón, no, estoy en casa de Uchiha Sasuke…. Si ya sé, no necesito que me sermonees, estaré en casa en un par de horas. – Sasuke escuchaba nervioso, ¿quién demonios era _Shika _que se escuchaban tan familiares?, ¿lo esperaba en casa? ¿vivían juntos? ¿eran _pareja? _– ¡Vaya que sí! – dijo enérgicamente - no te imaginas cuanto, en fin era para eso, no quería preocuparte, dile a los chicos que el plan de esta noche sigue en pie, vale Shika, _te quiero, _nos vemos al rato. – Naruto colgó y le dio el teléfono a Sasuke, quien lo recibió enojado, _su_ chiquillo le había dicho a ese tal Shika que lo quería – Gracias Uchiha, pero ya estoy bien y ya debo irme.

\- ¿A encontrarte con tu novio? – preguntó molesto.

\- No es mi novio, es mi mejor amigo, pero eso a ti no te importa.

\- Ah, ¿y se conocen hace mucho? – pregunto casual Sasuke.

\- Somos amigos de infancia, hemos estado juntos siempre, incluso ahora vamos a la misma universidad…. – Sasuke se atragantó

\- Espera un momento dobe, ¡¿universidad?! ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- ¡Qué grosero! ¡Tengo 20 años Uchiha, soy tu maldito senpai!

\- ¿Cómo vas a ser mi senpai con esa cara de colegial que llevas? ¡No te creo un demonio Naruto! – El rubio se indignó a tal forma que saco su carnet de la universidad y su identificación y se los echó en la cara.

\- Compruébalo tú mismo ¡idiota! - Sasuke examino minuciosamente los documentos, y vaya que eran reales, el chiquillo frente a él tenía 20 años, estudiaba en la Universidad más prestigiosa de Konoha y en efecto era su senpai.

\- Vale vale, te creo, mi error.

\- ¡Wow! Estas admitiendo que te equivocaste, no tener mi celular para tomarte una foto…

\- Puedes dejarme tu número y te lo vuelvo a decir por teléfono.

\- Deja de bromear Uchiha – dijo Naruto con gesto burlesco.

\- Hablo enserio Naruto, quiero que nos volvamos a ver – dijo serio acercándose al rostro del rubio.

\- Uchiha… - Naruto se sintió hipnotizado por los oscuros ojos del azabache.

\- Puedes decirme Sasuke nada más… - dijo con voz ronca acercándose un poco más, casi acabando con la distancia que los separaba…


	2. Vaya día

Naruto realmente, _realmente _estaba en trance ¿de verdad Uchiha Sasuke era así de idiota? ¿Pensaba que poniendo ojos _seductores _y acercándose lentamente y mordiéndose los labios, a él misteriosamente le iban a dar ganas de comérselo a besos y tener una noche de sexo desenfrenado? ¿Solo porque lo había _salvado _un grandulón_? _Vaya que le hubiera gustado meterle una dosis de realidad a golpes, pero debía recordar ante todo, que le habían prohibido actuar solo. Mientras Naruto divagaba Sasuke se acercaba más y más, convencido de que el rubio por fin había dejado de hacerse el difícil y había aceptado que lo deseaba, estaba a punto de cumplir su cometido, y Naruto ya estaba apretando los nudillos preparándose para el golpe, hasta que el celular de Sasuke suena ruidosamente, arruinando el momento según Sasuke, y salvándole el culo a Naruto, el azabache se aleja molesto y contesta el aparatejo del infierno que le ha arruinado su oportunidad.

¿Aló?

_¿Uchiha Sasuke? Soy Nara Shikamaru, acabo de hablar con Naruto en este número._

Ah sí… - respondió cortante.

_¿todavía está con usted? _

Si – respuesta seca como una galleta de avena. Mientras tanto el rubio miraba a Sasuke con cara de circunstancia.

¿me lo podría comunicar por favor?

Ya va – en un gesto brusco le pasó el celular al rubio quién ya sospechaba quien era su salvador.

_¿Naru? _

¡Shika! – grita emocionado, el Nara nunca lo decepcionaba.

_¿momento justo? – _pregunta divertido.

Absolutamente Shika, ¿tan fuerte lo sentiste?

_Estabas a punto de matar a alguien Naru, por supuesto que iba a sentirlo _– dijo entre divertido y serio.

Ooooopssiiiis – dijo Naruto no lamentándolo para nada, y Sasuke solo observaba como el rubio hablaba divertido por su teléfono, mostrando esa sonrisa tan bonita que tenía, el azabache estaba cayendo cada vez más y no se daba cuenta.

_Sobre eso Naruto, ya estamos yendo a recogerte._

¿Eh? ¿por qué? ¿estamos? ¿estamos quiénes? – preguntó muy confundido el rubio.

_Neji se enteró, y sabes cómo se pone de ansioso cuando no estás en el perímetro. Apenas ha dicho que va a recogerte, el resto de los chicos no se aguantaron y vienen también, ¡ya que son una manada de envidiosos! - _lo último lo dijo tan alto, que si otras personas estaban con él, evidentemente lo escucharon.

Puedo cuidarme solo ¿lo saben verdad? ¿o tengo que repetírselos como la última vez? – dijo lenta y amenazantemente, y a Shikamaru le recorrió un escalofrío, lo mismo que a Sasuke, pero este se auto convenció de que no fue miedo, _para nada_, fue solo excitación, ya que el rubito frente a él era demasiado sexy.

_No hace falta que te sulfures Naru, sabes que más que pensar que estas en peligro o algo por el estilo, a los chicos de las da envidia que estés con otras personas, y yo comparto un poco ese pensamiento, tu lugar está con nosotros Naru. – _dijo en un tono un poco más bajo. Naruto alzó la mirada y la fijó en Sasuke.

Uchiha, mis amigos vienen por mí, así que ya estoy bien, y debo irme – tomó el teléfono de nuevo sin dejar a Sasuke contestar – Shika bajaré, espérenme en el parque que está al lado de la estación, estaré allí en un momento.

_Nagato dice que no te demores, o irá directamente por ti. _

Shika, diles a todos _que me esperen en el parque, _llegaré, así que no hay _nada _de qué preocuparse – dijo aparentemente tranquilo, pero Shikamaru podía leer claramente la amenaza detrás de aquel tono pacifico.

_Entendido… no demores._

Ok, nos vemos – colgó y le extendió el celular al Uchiha quien lo veía fijamente – Bueno Uchiha, muchas gracias por todo, pero mis amigos me esperan como habrás podido escuchar, así que me voy – dijo poniéndose de pie, acción el azabache imitó.

Pues déjame te acompaño - se acercó a el

De eso nada principito, así tenga que ir cojeando todo el puto camino, no me pones un dedo encima ¿quedó claro?

¿Y por qué debería escuchar a un enano con complejo de damisela, ah? - Sasuke lo observaba fijamente con esa media sonrisa odiosa esperando que le gritara cualquier barbaridad, pero lo que sucedió fue mucho más impresionante… y terrorífico, el rubio le miró fríamente y apretó los puños, y Sasuke podría jurar que por un momento el azul cielo de sus ojos se tornó en un color rojo sangre.

_Caminaré_ ¿entendido? – dijo mortalmente serio.

Pfff, vaya que eres terco - dijo resignado y soltando el aire contenido - pero igual te acompaño, aunque nos demoremos un par de años en llegar. – dijo tomando sus llaves y su celular.

Pues entonces no me acompañes _teme, _ ni que te necesitara.

Como si fuera a hacerte caso.

Así los dos emprendieron el camino, no tan lento como Sasuke pensó en un principio pero no tan rápido como le hubiera gustado a Naruto, durante la caminata, el azabache pensaba en cómo se habían dado las cosas, sabía y se admitía a si mismo (internamente y solo en la seguridad de su mente) que sentía una extraña atracción por ese enano rubio que resultaba ser mayor que él, aunque le atraía la sexy figura de Naruto, y vaya que lo hacía, había algo más en él, en esa actitud autosuficiente y altanera que enviaba descargas de excitación pura al azabache, definitivamente ese rubio tenía _algo_, aunque no pudiera decir específicamente _qué, _por eso no quería dejar ir al rubio sin saber cómo contactar con él, quería seguir conociéndolo, ver distintas facetas de su personalidad, hacerlo sonreír, y obvio también quería comerle la boca a besos y follárselo en todos los lugares posibles.

Naruto – llamó Sasuke en voz baja.

¿Ah? – el chibi volteó la mirada.

¿podemos volver a vernos?

¿ah? – Naruto estaba confundido.

Quiero verte de nuevo.

¿Para qué? Ni creas que en una cita, sé cómo terminan esas cosas y no estoy interesado. – dijo directo, Sasuke suspiró, sabía que no sería fácil.

Bien, no en citas, pero ahora que te conozco no quiero perder contacto contigo.

No me voy a acostar contigo Sasuke, y eso es lo único que te interesa de mí, entonces ríndete ahora y ahórrame los dolores de cabeza. – dijo Naruto seriamente.

Pero… - Sasuke realmente no sabía que decir, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad ya que un borrón rojo paso a su lado y se pegó a Naruto.

Naruto ¿dónde en nombre de Dios estabas? ¡¿Dónde dejaste tu teléfono maldita sea?! ¿sabes cuantas veces estuve llamándote? – preguntó un chico pelirrojo algo más alto que Sasuke.

Nagato, estoy bien, cálmate. – el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache, y le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

¿Quién es este? – dijo Nagato mirando a Sasuke de arriba abajo, el azabache pudo ver, que sus ojos eran de un inquietante color lila.

Uchiha Sasuke, no le hagas nada, hoy me saco _un pequeño aprieto._ – dijo serio Naruto.

Yo no llamaría _pequeño _al grandulón que te estrelló a un basurero – dijo Sasuke enojado.

¡¿Qué te hizo qué?! – pregunta alterado Nagato.

No pasa nada Nagato, Uchiha llegó en buen momento y evito una _tragedia._ – dijo conciliadoramente - ahora, ¿dime por qué demonios me desobedeciste? – Naruto fruncía el ceño mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida.

¿A… a que te refieres? – El pelirrojo estaba _un poco _nervioso.

Dije claramente que me esperaran en el parque, y por lo que se todavía faltan un par de cuadras, y no veo a Shikamaru ni a los demás. – Nagato apartó la mirada.

No tengo excusa, estaba muy ansioso ya que no sabía dónde o con quién estabas. – dijo Nagato bajando la mirada en señal de disculpa, Sasuke los miraba extrañado y Naruto solo suspiraba con cansancio.

Bien, Uchiha me voy, gracias por lo de hace un rato – Sasuke miro a Naruto con anhelo contenido, realmente no iba a conseguir nada de él, y no se sentía con ganas de forzar nada, él también tenía orgullo (que no era poco) y por muy atrayente que fuera el chico frente a él ya había rogado lo suficiente y eso ya era decir mucho, soltó un suspiro profundo.

Está bien Naruto, cuídate. – con una mirada significativa al rubio se disponía a darse la vuelta para irse, cuando escucho una algarabía que se aproximaba.

¿De verdad vinieron _todos? _– el tono de Naruto era de pura resignación, pero soltó una leve risa. - Sasuke, espera un momento, Nagato ve con ellos, discutiré un asunto con Sasuke y los alcanzo.

No te demores – dijo el pelirrojo un poco aprehensivo mirando a Sasuke quien le sostuvo la mirada.

No empieces Nagato. – el mencionado fue en dirección del alboroto mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Ahora Sasuke, respóndeme sinceramente, ¿Por qué debería volver a verme contigo, con un pandillero?

Realmente no tengo un motivo, es cierto que quisiera una cita contigo pero… - Sasuke no se reconocía, no quería admitir lo que en unas pocas horas juntas le había hecho sentir – sólo no quiero no volver a verte dobe, me agrada discutir contigo.

Pffff eres un masoquista Uchiha – Naruto se rio un poco, y para Sasuke esa sonrisa valió el que se estuvieran burlando de él. – Pero no eres tan insoportable como pensé al principio, invítame a Ramen y tal vez acepte. – Sasuke sonrió

Conozco un buen lugar – dijo sonriendo confiado.

Diooos, no sonrías tan confiadamente, siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto.

Pero un hombre siempre cumple su palabra ¿verdad? Te prometo que te llevaré a un buen lugar dobe, uno que satisfaga tu _exquisito _paladar.

Pues entonces prepara tu austero sueldo de estudiante Uchiha porque no te quedará nada después de eso – dijo Naruto malicioso.

Tranquilo, creo que te ayudare a rodar colina abajo una vez terminemos. – Sasuke se burlaba abiertamente.

Tch, eres insufrible Uchiha, ya me estoy arrepintiendo. Nos vemos luego Uchiha – se dio la vuelta, y caminó sin mirar atrás.

Un poco más lejos Sasuke pudo distinguir a los amigos de Naruto, y todos habían venido en manada a recoger al rubio, en cuanto este los alcanzo, todos se acercaron en corrillo, seguramente preguntadonle cómo estaba, si le había hecho algo, varios le tomaron de los hombros y le vieron serios mientras le hablaban Naruto solo tenía cara de "te estoy escuchando pero ojalá te callaras", Sasuke alcanzo a contar nueve personas, todos se veían bastante distintos entre sí, pudo ver a dos personas, ambas de ojos blancos muy perturbadores, pensaba que los había visto antes por alguna razón, pero no pudo recordar donde, había también un chico de cejas prominentes y vestido de verde que le recordaba graciosamente a un miembro de la pandilla muy amigo de su maestro Kakashi; también vio a una chica de cabello violeta quien miro a Naruto de una manera que se le antojo maternal, un chico con un perro enorme a su lado salto sobre Naruto y le agarró la cabeza para darle un par de coscorrones amigables, Sasuke no necesitaba ser un genio para saber, que las nueve personas allí reunidas tenían un gran cariño por el pequeño rubio, y este se veía entre contento y resignado, le recordaba mucho a el mismo cuando estaba con Itachi, preocuparse el uno por el otro y sobre todo el, aguantar las tonterías de su _peculiar _hermano mayor, Sasuke sonrió de nuevo levemente y se dio la vuelta para volver a su casa.

Sasuke estaba en su cuarto pensando en el día que había tenido, vaya que había sido movido, ese rubio era como una tormenta, pudo haber seguido esa línea de pensamientos hasta que alguien tocó su puerta, solo podía ser una persona.

Adelante

Hola hermanito – era su hermano mayor Itachi.

Aniki – miro su reloj - llegas temprano, ¿pasó algo?

De hecho si, Padre quiere vernos, al parecer ocurrió algo importante, pero no me ha querido dar detalles, espera que estemos los dos.

Entendido, ¿nos vamos ya entonces?

Aún hay que esperar a Kakashi y a tío Obito. – Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Es tan delicado que es necesario llamarlos?

Parece… - dijo pensativo.

Esto no me está gustando.

_Su encuentro con el rubio, y ahora una noticia que podría cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, vaya día. _


	3. Buscando a Sasuke

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo con aire pensativo, acababa de llegar a su casa después de despedirse de Sasuke, y en principio fue tal como se lo imaginó, es decir, un cretino con carita de príncipe quien presume de su puesto y se cree con el derecho de mandar sobre todos, además del complejo "todos-quieren-acostarse-conmigo", de hecho había acertado en casi todas sus predicciones, y las ganas de darle unos puñetazos en su bonita cara no le faltaron, pero había algo más, Naruto intuía que había algo más detrás de todas esas capas de estupidez Uchiha, Naruto sabía (por años de experiencia) que la gente nunca es lo que se ve en su superficie, siempre hay algo detrás de los comportamientos de las personas, y su habilidad, la que le ha permitido sobrevivir, más allá de ser fuerte, pelear bien o cualquiera de esas cosas era poder ver más allá de esas primeras impresiones, y su intuición casi nunca fallaba, había algo que le decía que Uchiha Sasuke era mucho más de lo que había visto ese día, incluso aunque odiara decirlo, su corazón latía rápidamente al pensar en él, no en un sentido romántico cabe aclarar, Naruto pensaba una y otra vez que cuando Sasuke alcanzara su nivel máximo en habilidades de pelea, sería _increíble ,_tener una pelea con él a toda potencia sería asombroso, pero ahora mismo Sasuke creía que ya había logrado su objetivo al ser líder de su pandilla, y se conformaba, pero Naruto sabía que su potencial en bruto era aterrador y de entrenarse un poco podría lograr grandes cosas.

Naruto tenía experiencia en esto de reconocer habilidades y potenciales, así había conocido a la mayoría de sus _nueve colas_ como a ellos les gustaba denominarse, a la mayoría los había recogido de la calle, como a los hermanos Hyuuga, Kiba o Lee, todos ellos con historias bastante desgarradoras detrás de su primera impresión, quienes eran bastante desconfiados y ariscos, el rubio solo podía sonreír al recordar cómo eran antiguamente sus amigos, y como los últimos años de amistad que habían forjado los había cambiado de una manera tan positiva.

Soltó un suspiro, había pasado algunos años desde que alguien le pareciera interesante, fue más por esta razón que por cualquier otra que Naruto aceptó encontrarse de nuevo con Sasuke, se imaginaba que aún faltaba un par de años antes de que Fugaku le exigiera llevar sus habilidades a otro nivel y él quería verificar que alguien como el Uchiha no fuera forzado a entrar a su mundo de una manera demasiado agresiva, es decir no dudaba de los principios de Fugaku, quien era bien conocido en el bajo mundo por ser sorpresivamente justo, pero habían otros que no lo eran tanto, y según la información que había recolectado esos últimos meses en la zona sur, habían un par de malos personajes que iban detrás del grupo Uchiha, y si quería lograr su objetivo debía asegurarse que estos personajes fueran desenmascarados y borrados del mapa.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, marcaba las 2:30 a.m., solo había una persona en toca la casa que se atrevería a "despertarlo" sin temer a las consecuencias, el intruso no espero a que nadie le diera permiso para entrar y lo hizo de todos modos.

\- - No voy a disculparme de nada Naru, sé que estabas despierto. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- - Y para que te digo que no, ¿qué necesitas de mi a estas horas Shika?

\- - Tu mente es un hervidero de pensamientos, y no necesito _sentirte _para saberlo, hay algo que te llamó la atención del Uchiha ese, escúpelo.

\- - No solo tiene potencial Shika… él tiene _algo _más, aunque no sé exactamente que es. – Naruto se escuchaba entre confuso y frustrado.

\- - ¿No será que te gustó? – preguntó Shikamaru con claras intenciones de chinchar al rubio.

\- - Por supuesto – dijo Naruto serio, Shikamaru abrió la boca preparado para refutar – sobre todo su pelo cacatúa y su complejo de príncipe encantador – puro sarcasmo marca Uzumaki, Nara relajó los hombros. – No es eso Shika, por el amor de Dios, hay algo en la existencia de ese tipo que me inquieta, es casi como algo premonitorio.

\- - ¿Quieres decir que de aquí en adelante vas a estar más involucrado con él?

\- - Creo que nos hemos cruzado por alguna razón Shika, pero eso no lo sé ahora mismo, por ahora lo dejaré así y veamos como resulta todo.

\- - Como tú digas Naru. –dijo el pelinegro recostándose en la cama del rubio.

\- - ¡De eso nada lindura! Vete a tu cama y duérmete

\- - Me da pereza moverme – dijo cerrando los ojos y buscando una posición más cómoda, hasta que sintió un aura un poco siniestra.

\- - ¿Quieres que te mueva yo Shika? – su tono era pausado y sensual, pero no por nada Shikamaru llevaba casi toda la vida al lado del rubio, esas palabras eran una amenaza de patearle el culo seriamente sino se movía, así que se paró lo más rápidamente que le dieron las piernas.

\- - No hace falta Naru, hablamos en la mañana, ¿a qué hora tienes clase?

\- - En la mañana, no necesito que me recojas, tengo que hacer un par de encargos en la tarde y puede que me demore.

\- - ¿Ese encargo de casualidad se apellida Uchiha?

\- - Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas, buenas noches Shika. – Naru se acomodó en la cama, signo de que Shikamaru debía irse.

\- - Hasta mañana Naru – Shika suspiró, sino quería ser golpeado tendría que irse, con más dudas y preocupaciones que antes.

Efectivamente _ "los encargos" _de Naruto tenían nombre y apellido, pero no iba a ser tan directo como para ir a buscarle, Sasuke había dicho que lo invitaría a salir, así que el solo iba a pasear casualmente por las zonas de la pandilla del azabache esperando encontrárselo, y así poder averiguar un poco más de aquello que le inquietaba tanto, pues bueno, ese _era_ el plan, pero esa tarde no encontró a Sasuke por ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la noche cerca de las discotecas, por lo que ese día volvió a casa frustrado y con un humor de los mil demonios, tanto que ninguno de sus compañeros se le quiso acercar demasiado, aunque Neji y Nagato estuvieran seriamente tentados, pero prudentemente se abstuvieron. Al rubio le hubiera gustado decir que tuvo mejor suerte al día siguiente, o al siguiente, o al siguiente del siguiente del siguiente, pero pues no, es como si Uchiha se hubiera desaparecido, Naruto rondaba todos los días por el instituto del azabache a la hora de la salida, pero nunca lo veía, veía a la chica que se le colgaba del brazo aquella vez que se conocieron, pero no iba a ir hasta a ella para preguntarle el maldito paradero de su líder de mierda.

Ya era lunes y habían pasado 10 días desde el día que conoció a Sasuke y no había el más mínimo puto rastro de él, Naruto estaba a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared de pura frustración, lo peor de todo era el rumor que había escuchado ese día, estaba seguro que los chicos a los que había oído hablar hacían parte de la pandilla de Sasuke, _"¿por qué habrá decidido renunciar?" "¿no se suponía que él amaba ser el líder?" "¿A dónde habrá ido?", _era lo que había escuchado esa tarde cerca del instituto del Uchiha, debía ser imposible ¿no? Es decir, Sasuke se lucia y pavoneaba por toda su zona como si fuera el puto rey del universo, ¿_renunciar_? No lo creería hasta que el mismo se lo dijera, el rubio soltó un suspiro profundo, si los medios convencionales no le servirían para encontrarlo pues no lo quedaba más de otra que usar su afinidad, tomo su celular y volvió a suspirar antes de marcar el número de Shikamaru.

\- - ¿Shika?

\- - ¿Aló? Hola Naru, ¿tampoco tuviste éxito hoy?

\- - No, reúne a los chicos, lo buscaremos esta noche.

\- - No estarás hablando de usar tú…

\- - A eso exactamente me refiero Shika. – dijo seco.

\- - Pe-pero ¿por qué? ¿qué demonios tiene de importante Uchiha Sasuke como para que te tomes tantas malditas molestias? – alegó un muy enojado Shikamaru.

\- - ¡Aquí hay gato encerrado Shika! ¡Y tengo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto! ¿Alguna vez ha fallado mi intuición? ¡¿Eh?! – gritó el rubio aún más enojado.

\- - ¿A qué hora nos necesitas? – dijo resignado

\- - Los quiero a todos en casa a las 6, sin excusas.

\- - Está bien. - El Nara ya iba a colgar cuando Naruto le llamó.

\- - Shika…

\- - ¿algo más Naru?

\- - No… solo quería recordarte que fue gracias a mi intuición y terquedad que ustedes están a mi lado ahora, ¿no te parece razón suficiente para hacer esto? – Shikamaru sintió un nudo en la garganta, era cierto.

\- - Si… lo lamento Naru, creo que estoy… o bueno todos estamos un poco celosos de que hayas pasado todos estos días pensando en el Uchiha. – dijo el pelinegro un poco apenado.

\- - Es que todos ustedes son un poco idiotas, yo siempre estoy pensando en ustedes, nos vemos a las 6 ¿ok? –

Y sin más colgó dejando a Shikamaru con una sensación cálida en el pecho y una sonrisa resignada, se demoró un poco en reaccionar mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, Naruto era definitivamente un gran líder, prueba de ello era la lealtad incondicional que cada miembro de las 9 colas le demostraba, Shikamaru estaba seguro que si Naruto un día les decía que su vocación era ser monje en algún monte lejano de la China, los 9 completos se raparían la cabeza y le seguirían recitando canticos Budistas hasta la montaña que Naruto hubiera elegido, suspiró levemente dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada antes de buscar un número en la agenda se su teléfono.

\- - ¿Aló? ¿Neji?

\- - Si, hola Shikamaru, ¿pasó algo? – contesto Neji.

\- - Bueno pues… tenemos una misión…

Naruto se dirigió rápido a su casa, la casa que compartía con sus 9 amigos ¡que por lo menos era una casa enorme! No se imaginaba compartir un apartamento con todos, esta era una casa tradicional japonesa bastante grande, con unas buenas áreas sociales y varias habitaciones, lo cual le permitía a cada uno tener la suya propia y no estar muy mezclados entre todos, y menos mal, ya que a pesar de que todos se llevaban bien y en general la casa estaba llena de un ambiente fraternal bastante agradable, algunas veces los más serios quería momentos de paz, como Neji, Shikamaru o Nagato y personajes revoltosos como Kiba o Lee a veces resultaban agobiantes, gracias a Dios la casa era grande, pero lo más importante de todo era una sala especial donde él podía llevar su afinidad a otro nivel, en especial cuando tenía la ayuda de sus amigos y a sus afinidades.

Al llegar a su casa no se distrajo en nada y fue inmediatamente al cuarto especial, bueno, si alguien lo viera de buenas a primeras diría que no tiene nada de especial, era solo una habitación muy amplia, pero no había absolutamente nada en ella, estaba vacía completamente, en las paredes no había nada y además de todo esta era completamente blanca, el rubio estaba decidido a no perder tiempo, eran las 5:30 p.m. y sus amigos no tardarían mucho en llegar (dado que era una orden directa), así que tomo un kunai que siempre guardaba y se hizo un corte en la palma derecha, con la cual empezó a dibujar un circulo y varios sutras alrededor, como un gran sello, este tenía un espacio en el centro y nueve espacios fuera de él. Cuando ya dio por terminada su labor, escucho unos pasos fuera de la habitación y los ruidosos gritos de juventud de Lee, ya habían llegado, así que tomo su posición en el centro del círculo.

\- - ¿Me puedes hacer el favor de explicarme para que….? – empezó a despotricar Nagato hasta que vio el circulo dibujado en el suelo.

\- - Nagato, tu, Neji, Shikamaru y Hinata al frente, Konan, Iruka a los costados, Lee y Chouji a la retaguardia, ahora ¡muévanse! – la seriedad con la que Naruto daba las órdenes era de pasmosa, todos corrieron inmediatamente a los lugares asignados, una vez ubicados Naruto suavizó el gesto.

\- - Neji hoy especialmente cuento contigo, buscamos a Uchiha Sasuke, hay algo que me está molestando y no creo tener paz hasta que averigüe que es, Nagato tú serás mi sensor, confío en ti.

Naruto realizó un sello con las manos y se quedó en silencio, poco a poco de su cuerpo emanaba un aura rojiza la cual recorrió las líneas de los sutras hasta llegar a los chicos fuera del círculo, Neji, Hinata y Nagato tenían fortísimas afinidades con sus ojos, las cuales se potenciaban casi al 1000% cuando Naruto las impulsaba con su chakra rojo, Nagato también tenía una fuerte afinidad a sus ojos, pero esta quedaba opacada a su habilidad como sensor, solo habiendo sentido al Uchiha una vez podría ubicarlo fácilmente en 5km a la redonda, pero si a eso le sumabas el chakra de Naruto, podía sentir la ciudad entera y parte de sus suburbios, los demás servirían de apoyo, controlando que la enorme cantidad de chakra de Naruto no se saliera de control.

Nagato cerró los ojos y comenzó a buscar la presencia del Uchiha, no fue difícil encontrarla, estaba en los suburbios de la zona este, es una especie de bosque, el pelirrojo le dio las coordenadas a Neji quien aguzo el ojo y lo llevó directo a las instrucciones dadas.

\- - ¿Ya lo encontraste Neji?

\- - Sí, está en un bosque de la zona este, no parece que este herido, pero esta tirado en la mitad de un claro, no sé si este dormido o…

\- - Nagato ¿está vivo?

\- - No está muerto si es lo que quieres escuchar, pero no parece que se encuentre en buen estado.

\- - Entiendo, gracias chicos, ahora ire a buscarlo, Neji, Nagato vienen conmigo – los mencionados asintieron - Hinata, Konan, puede que este herido preparen primeros auxilios – sin decir nada corrieron a cumplir su encargo - Chouji ¿podrías hacer ramen para la cena? Seguramente llegaré queriéndome comer un caballo.

\- - Por supuesto que sí, ¿debería preparar ración extra para el Uchiha? – la pregunta confundió un poco al rubio.

\- - Mmmm, no sé, tengo el presentimiento de que solo habrá que darle algún caldo de pollo o algo así.

\- - ¿qué te hace pensar eso Naru? – dijo Lee confundido, nunca había entendido muy bien eso de los presentimientos de su líder, solo que estos por alguna razón cósmica siempre tenían _algo _de razón.

\- - No lo sé cejotas, solo mmm no sé, solo lo siento, haz caldo de pollo por favor chouji. –Este asintió con una sonrisa bonachona.

\- - También voy contigo Naru – dijo el Nara.

\- - No es…

\- - Sé que no es necesario, y sé que me dirás que mejor me quede aquí en caso de que surja algo, pero igual iré, me lo debes rubio. – dijo Shikamaru confiado, el rubio solo suspiró derrotado.

\- - Andando entonces.


	4. Sacándote la verdad

Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes…. ¿cincuenta golpes? ¡Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos golpes de cabeza se había dado contra el muro de su cuarto! Encontrar a Sasuke después de usar su afinidad y a sus amigos había sido francamente fácil, solo tuvo que mover un par de arbustos para encontrarlo, de eso ya había pasado una semana ¡una maldita semana! Y en solo esa semana su vida se había puesto de cabeza gracias a la presencia del Uchiha más cabeza dura de todo el puto continente.

Cuando los chicos lo encontraron podían darse cuenta a simple vista que el Uchiha no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones, era brutalmente obvio de hecho, tirado en el suelo con varios moretones de golpes en la cara y algunos otros que se vislumbraban bajo su rasgada camisa, los chicos no dudaban que había tenido una pelea aterradora, pero ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que Naruto ya sabía… y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio con una vena en la frente de pura ira pateo el cuerpo inerte del azabache en el suelo sacando un quejido mudo, pero que no logro despertarlo de su letargo, Shikamaru quien sorpresivamente sentía lástima por el chico se agacho para revisarlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido y tomó al Uchiha por la camisa y lo alzó acercándolo a su rostro.

\- ¡Despierta maldito bastardo! – le gritó sacudiéndolo violentamente, los otros tres chicos lo miraban con solo _un poco _de terror.

El azabache comenzó a despertar, pues con todo ese griterío ¿quién no despertaría? Lo primero que enfocó fue el precioso rostro de ese chico rubio que conocía hace días ¿acaso si había muerto y ya estaba en el cielo?

\- ¡Abre la boca grandísimo hijo de puta! – volvió a gritar. El grito le atravesó el cráneo como una bala.

\- ¿Qué? ¿a qué te…. – apenas y abrió un poco la boca Naruto se acercó a peligrosamente a este, con este gesto Sasuke terminó de espabilar, pues tenía su corazón latiendo como loco, lo que hacía que le doliera el triple la cabeza. El rubio estaba cerca de su boca, y de pronto inspiró profundamente su aliento.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó con ira - ¡eres un maldito hijo de puta! ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo preocupado que he estado por ti? ¡Y estas aquí durmiendo la resaca del demonio que tienes! ¿Has estado de fiesta y ya? ¡Mientras yo te buscaba por toda la puta ciudad pensando lo peor! – el cerebro de Sasuke nublado aún por el alcohol apenas y podía procesar todo lo que el rubio le estaba diciendo, este al ver que el Uchiha aún estaba de lo más denso lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo - ¡Olvídalo! chicos, hay que cargarlo, no creo que en su estado pueda caminar, lo cargare yo, Neji tú vas al frente, mantente alerta, Shikamaru y Nagato a los costados, no bajen la guardia, Nagato mantén tu sensor en 30 metros a la redonda, no te sobre esfuerces, ahora ¡Andando! - rápidamente todos tomaron posiciones, Naruto tomó a Sasuke en su espalda, este ya estaba inconsciente otra vez.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba borracho con apenas verlo? - pregunto Nagato.

\- Ni puta idea, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y después solo tuve que oler su aliento para estar seguro.

\- Parece que tuvo un par de peleas interesantes. – dijo Shikamaru divertido.

\- Si, las prostitutas con las que se acostó son temer si las haces enojar.

\- ¿Prostitutas? – exclamó Neji - ¿cómo demonios lo sabes?

\- ¡Ay, por favor! No pensaras que sus "heridas" eran de una pelea con otro pandillero, ¡son marcas de uñas y un par de cachetadas! Aunque no se confundan, esas chicas están acostumbradas a lidiar con los esbirros del bajo mundo, tienen un par de trucos entre sus _atributos, _además si su _víctima _esta borracha pues…

\- Pobre tipo, hasta siento un poco de lástima por el… - dijo Shikamaru.

\- Tienes mucha maldita razón en tenerle lastima Shika… en cuanto se le pase la borrachera voy a tener una _civilizada _charla con él. – dijo en tono sereno, lo que a los otros tres chicos les sonó a sentencia de muerte, y ahora si sintieron lástima por el Uchiha.

Con el peso muerto encima el camino a casa iba a tomar por lo menos dos horas, y los chicos no necesitaban ser adivinos para ver que su líder estaba particularmente preocupado, y tenía razones para estarlo, el plan que habían trazado desde que dejaron la zona norte no estaba saliendo como querían, y ahora el Uchiha era aparentemente expulsado de su clan y de su pandilla por alguna misteriosa razón, ahora temían que todos se iban a involucrar con el Uchiha más de que pensaban, cosa que no les agradaba mucho.

\- Dejen de preocuparse tanto – dijo el rubio rompiendo el silencio.

\- Pero…

\- Ya sé que las cosas no están saliendo como queremos, pero sabíamos que podíamos tener ciertos desvíos, ahora, para tranquilizarlos les digo que no siento que la existencia de Uchiha Sasuke represente ningún peligro para nosotros, ni como equipo ni como familia, no quiero que se preocupen.

\- Lo que tú digas jefe. – dijo Neji sonriendo, menos mal estaba al frente, así no le verían la sonrisa idiota que traía, aun después de todos los años junto al rubio, le seguía emocionando cuando este los llamaba "familia"

La llegada a casa fue tranquila… si por tranquila se refiere a toda la pandilla encima de Naruto preguntándole por su estado, por el estado del Uchiha, las razones de este para estar en un lugar como aquel y en fin, preguntaban hasta por el clima. Hinata y Konan tenían todo listo para tratar las heridas del azabache, pero para poder acostarlo en la camilla Naruto lo cargo de frente, a este punto Sasuke ya estaba despertando de nuevo, para encontrarse nuevamente con el rostro angelical del rubio, este al darse cuenta de que el borracho ya estaba despierto le dedicó una mirada burlona.

\- ¿Quién es la damisela ahora, bastardo?

Cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de la extraña y _vergonzosa _posición en la que se encontraba intentó zafarse de esta por todos los medios, para darse cuenta, muy sorpresivamente que el bajito y escuálido rubio lo sujetaba con fuerza, _demasiada fuerza _diría el.

\- Quédate quieto imbécil, te voy a recostar en la camilla, ellas dos – dijo señalando a Hinata y a Konan – van a tratar tus heridas, insinúales o hazles algo y te arranco las bolas ¿quedó claro? – el Uchiha sentía el peligro en esas palabras, por lo cual solo asintió y Naruto relajó los hombros – ¡Chouji! – gritó

\- ¿Qué pasa Naru? – dijo Chouji cuando llegó a la enfermería.

\- Este bastardo tiene resaca ¡Para eso era el maldito caldo de pollo!

\- Ya veo, definitivamente nunca fallas Naru. – dijo jocoso el gordito.

\- En algunas ocasiones me gustaría equivocarme sabes. ¡En fin! Tráele el caldo de pollo, y sirvamos ya la comida, que me muero de hambre.

\- Para que veas que yo también tengo mis presentimientos, te aparte una ración triple. – dijo alegre y al rubio le brillaron los ojos como a un niño.

\- ¡Eres el maldito amo Chouji! – rugió de felicidad – y tu… - dijo volviendo a ver a Sasuke – me debes un par de explicaciones.

Volviendo al presente "las explicaciones" no habían sido más que meras excusas, "_no renuncie, solo me tome un par de días de vacaciones, ¡todos necesitamos un buen follón de vez en cuando!" _o "_estoy haciendo una investigación especial que requirió apartarme de la pandilla un tiempo" _e incluso el muy hijo de puta se había atrevido a decirle "_¿por qué te interesa tanto? Nadie te pidió nada…" _El muy bastardo no quería soltar prenda, pero no sabía que Naruto estaba más que consiente de todas las mentiras que decía y de sus miradas perdidas y melancólicas.

El azabache le había dicho que no tenía a donde ir, no podía recurrir a la casa de sus amigos ya que estos eran de la pandilla, no podía volver a la casa de sus padres por razones obvias, y la sola idea de ir a la casa de alguna de sus ocasionales amantes le daba escalofríos.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estrecho y limitado que es tu mundo? Para no tener a nadie a quien recurrir…

\- No metas el dedo en la llaga rubio – dijo triste.

\- Hay un lugar disponible en la casa…

\- ¿tu cama? – el golpe que recibió en las costillas de verdad que le dolió – ok no, entendí, pero enserio rubio, no creo que mi orgullo aguante deberte más favores.

\- No sería un favor si me contaras que putas te pasó.

\- Buen intento rubio, pero mejor iré a dormir bajo un puente.

\- ¿Si me acuesto contigo me lo dirías?

\- No me tientes.

Finalmente Sasuke si se quedó en la casa del rubio, diciéndole a este que pagaría 5.000 yenes por cada día, así no se sentiría tan herido en el orgullo, pero seguía sin querer decirle nada sobre como termino borracho tirado en un bosque vuelto mierda y del porque había renunciado a ser el jefe de la pandilla.

\- ¡Naruto! – llamó el azabache a gritos interrumpiendo las quejas mentales del rubio.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres?

\- ¿qué tal si salimos esta noche? Acabo de recordar que me la debes. – dijo Sasuke con aire seductor, mientras a Naruto se le formaba una vena en la frente de ira, la cual ya se le estaba haciendo habitual.

\- Si salgo contigo… ¿me contarás lo que realmente pasó? – dijo serio controlando las ganas de golpearlo.

\- ¡Al diablo Naruto! ¿por qué quieres saberlo? ¿por qué te interesa tanto? ¡No pasa nada! ¡Yo quise irme y ya!

\- ¡Precisamente porque sé que no es así de simple es que me preocupo!

\- ¡Pues no te preocupes por mí! ¡No necesito que lo hagas!

\- ¡Pues lo hago! ¡Tú no me ordenas por quien sentir preocupación o no! ¿Por qué demonios no quieres que lo sepa?

\- ¡Porque me moriría de vergüenza, sería un golpe directo al poco orgullo que me queda! ¡Mi padre me sacó de su vida porque me considera inservible, no quiero que sepas nada de eso! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre el mundo de las pandillas!

El rubio estaba oficialmente harto de la actitud del azabache, ¡había intentado ser paciente y comprensivo! Pero definitivamente, tipos como Sasuke solo eran cooperativos a las malas, así que, con los ojos llenos de ira tomó a Sasuke de la camisa con fuerza y empezó a arrastrarlo, al Uchiha no le gustó el trato y haciendo uso de sus habilidades de pandillero intentó zafarse del agarre, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su maniobra no surtió ningún efecto e incluso el rubio le asestó un golpe en estomago que le impidió poner mucha resistencia, ahora sí que estaba confundido, ese tipo de golpes no eran comunes de un escuálido muchachito universitario, el rubio lo arrastro por toda la casa llamando la atención de todos los chicos, quienes _ahora sí _sentían algo de pena por el testarudo pelinegro, pero sea lo que sea se merecía todo lo que le pasase, Naruto había sido inusualmente paciente con él. Naruto llevó a Sasuke al cuarto blanco donde días antes había hecho el sello para encontrarle.

\- Escúchame bien Uchiha – dijo mortalmente serio mientras lo arrojaba con brusquedad – Vas a pelear conmigo y vas a hacerlo como si quisieras matarme ¿entendido niño bonito?

\- Pero… - dijo dudoso.

\- No te contengas bastardo, usa tu afinidad, de cualquier forma trapearé el piso contigo, tal vez y hasta le dé la razón a tu papito.

Con esta última afirmación Sasuke vio todo rojo, era tanta la ira que corría en su interior que se olvidó que era Naruto quien le hablaba, quien se suponía era ajeno a su mundo de pandillas y afinidades, así encendió sus puños y se lanzó en un rápido movimiento hacía el rostro del rubio, pero este lo evadió con naturalidad y en cambio le dio una patada en la espalda que casi lo acuesta en el suelo, Sasuke saltó hacia atrás e inspiro aire profundamente, Naruto levantó una ceja ¿qué pretendía el pelinegro? La respuesta llego rápidamente ya que al exhalar hizo una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigió a Naruto, este sonreía de oreja a oreja, estiro un poco su pie y lo levantó rápidamente frente a la bola de fuego que venía hacia él, el resultado fue que la _cortó _en dos y ni una sola flamita pudo acercársele, pero no tuvo tiempo de reírse sarcásticamente ya que Sasuke no perdía el tiempo corría hacia él, el rubio se dio cuenta a tiempo para apenas esquivar un golpe al estómago, se estaba emocionando más de la cuenta, menos mal los sus 9 chicos habían llegado para presenciar la pelea y para detenerlo en caso de que fuera necesario. Por otra parte Sasuke estaba comenzando a volver en sí, pero aun así quería darle una paliza al rubio que lo había provocado, ahora que ya se había _enfriado _un poco quería que se tragara sus palabras, y por otro lado quería acorralarlo y preguntarle _¡¿todo este tiempo peleaba así de bien y nunca se lo dijo!? _De verdad que quería quitarle esa sonrisa de la cara, pero cada golpe, cada llama y cada patada que lanzaba eran evadidas y devueltas, había recibido más golpes de los que pudiera recordar, ¿por qué el rubio era tan _endemoniadamente _fuerte?

\- ¿Listo para hablar principito? ¿Por qué renunciaste a tu pandilla?

\- ¿¡Primero dime quién demonios eres tu Naruto!? ¿y por qué demonios peleas así de bien? ¿Eres un pandillero? ¿Quieres averiguar algo sobre mi pandilla? ¿piensas hacernos algo? ¡De ser así no voy a decirte nada maldito idiota! –dijo desesperado, se sentía tan estúpido, traicionado y solo. Descompuso su posición de pelea en señal de derrota.

\- No voy a hacerte nada ni a ti ni a tus amigos. – dijo el rubio suavizando el tono. Sasuke, por loco que le sonara, le creyó.

\- No renuncie a nada rubio, de ser por mí nunca los habría dejado.

\- ¿entonces qué pasó?

\- Mi padre me mando a llamar el día que nos conocimos, dijo que un tema importante que debíamos hablar, que era delicado, tanto que incluso mi tío, mi hermano y mi maestro debía estar presentes, me preguntó que si pretendía quedarme jugando a las pandillas el resto de mi vida – Naruto abrió grande los ojos, sabía a lo que se refería - francamente no entendí su pregunta, ¿jugar a las pandillas? Desde que era pequeño mi padre recalcaba lo importante que era Taka para la tradición del clan, como no respondí nada me dio un golpe en el rostro y me dijo que mi mundo era muy estrecho, que tal vez y no había sido buena idea permitirme ser el líder de la pandilla, y que era un inútil, miré a mi tío y a mi maestro en busca de apoyo pero ellos tenían la misma mirada de mi padre, luego me dijo que me fuera, que no volviera hasta que mi mundo se expandiera, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que puede significar eso, estaba tan enojado Naruto, tan enojado, que como dijiste, me fui de fiesta esa semana y me acosté con cuanta prostituta me encontraba hasta que me encontraste, pensé…. Tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaste porque muy en el fondo sentías algo por mí, pero veo que me equivoqué, al parecer eres un pandillero que me engaño. – dijo derrotado.

\- Estas equivocado Sasuke, yo _ya no _soy un pandillero, y si te ayude es porque vi algo en ti, algo que llamó poderosamente mi atención, y antes de que quieras echarte piropos, no fue tu carita de príncipe o tu actitud de chico malo.

\- ¿Fuiste un pandillero? ¿Cómo te llamaban? ¿y qué demonios es eso de que viste algo en mí? – preguntó cada vez más confuso.

\- El zorro del norte, y los chicos que viven aquí conmigo son "_mis nueve colas" _Y en cuanto a tu otra pregunta, todavía trato de averiguar qué es lo que hay de especial en ti.

¿Sasuke estaba en shock, Naruto era el zorro de las 9 colas? ¡_La puta que los parió! _


	5. Quebraderos de cabeza

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿5? ¿10? ¿Un año, tal vez dos? A Sasuke se le había desdibujado de la cabeza la noción del tiempo, le parecía que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar desde hace años, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado un par de horas, pero el shock que le había causado la noticia de que ese chiquillo con carita angelical y cuerpecito escuálido era en realidad una leyenda en el mundo de los pandilleros, quisiera creer que era una cruel broma, pero había experimentado en carne propia la fuerza del rubio, y podía asegurar que este ni siquiera estaba tomándolo enserio, a pesar de que él usó su afinidad a máxima potencia, pero no pudo ni hacerle un rasguño.

Luego de que le soltara la impactante noticia ¡obvio no iba a creérselo de buenas a primeras! Así que volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque lo cual alertó a todos en el salón, menos a Naruto quien le miraba con la sonrisa más ancha que le haya visto nunca, pero no era una sonrisa llena de alegría e inocencia como el muchas veces recreó que su imaginación, era una sonrisa como quien ya ha ganado sin ni siquiera empezar a jugar, una sonrisa desafiante y burlona, de esas que quieres borrar a golpes, pues bueno, Sasuke no se contuvo y se le lanzó a Naruto usando una de sus más mortíferas patadas al rostro, el rubio la esquivó inclinándose un poco y aprovechando la abertura dada por Sasuke acertándole un rodillazo en las costillas que lo dejó en el suelo.

\- No pelearé más contigo Sasuke, no vales la pena, ¿quieres pelear con la primera cola? Si no puedes con ello no vales mi tiempo.

Sasuke le miró indignado ¿¡quién demonios se creía el rubio?! A pesar de todo el seguía siendo fuerte, ¡fue líder de Taka, y no consiguió ese puesto solo por su bonita cara! Pero... sabía que el kitsune quería provocarlo, debía enfriarse y pensar las cosas con calma, respiró hondo, gesto que llamó la atención de Naruto, pensó nuevamente en su situación: desterrado de su clan por... ¿por qué era? "_Eres solo un chiquillo que se toma a juego el ser líder de Taka, que cree que la meta se acaba una vez haya cumplido, tu mundo es estrecho Sasuke, hay muchas cosas más allá de lo que ves, vuelve cuando tu mundo sea más amplio" _Recordó las frías palabras de Fugaku, maldito el momento en el que a su padre le había dado el existencialismo, pero... ahora conocía a Naruto, su fuerza, sus compañeros y lo más misterioso de todo, el hecho que _ya no era _un pandillero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había más allá de ser pandillero si naciste y te criaste en las familias con la tradición? ¿Estaba conectada de alguna manera la decisión de Naruto y la razón de su destierro? ¿Qué había más allá de las pandillas?

Naruto lo miraba fijamente, se lo veía muy serio al azabache, pensó que sus frívolas provocaciones tendrían efecto y que gritaría indignado de que pelearía con quien fuera para probar su valía, pero se encontraba inexpresivo, ¿podría ser que haya encontrado una respuesta? Si era así pues entonces no se había equivocado con Sasuke y realmente era algo más que orgullo e impulsividad, de repente Sasuke se irguió llamando sacándolo de sus cavilaciones y lo miró directo a los ojos, su mirada era entre intrigada y... decepcionada, incluso se lo podía ver un poco triste.

\- Naruto, necesito unos momentos para pensar, para desenredar la maraña de suposiciones en la que se ha convertido mi cabeza, me retiro. - agachó la cabeza y dio media vuelta.

\- No vayas muy lejos - dijo el rubio sorprendido.

\- Ese es mi problema - suponía que este debía ser un insulto lleno de saña, pero por alguna razón lo sentía vacío y hasta resignado.

Volviendo al presente, Sasuke había pasado esa noche fuera en un bosque cercano a la casa del rubio, pero lo suficientemente lejano como para tener un poco de privacidad, quería despejar su mente, pensar claramente en ese giro tan brusco que había dado su vida de un momento a otro, pero sobre todo quería darse un golpe, y arrancarse el corazón por provocarle esos sentimientos tan fuera de lugar, su padre le había desterrado, ¡obvio que le había dolido! pero le afectó mucho más el hecho de que Naruto fuera el kitsune del norte, el rubio realmente le atraía, no iría tan lejos de decir que estaba enamorado de él, pero había formado una especie de lazo con él, estaba agradecido de que le hubiera tendido una mano cuando le hizo falta alguien, pero pensó que realmente lo había hecho movido por sentimientos distintos a esa curiosidad de pandilleros, y esa búsqueda de información, venga que el azabache no era tonto, desde un principio le había parecido sospechoso que Naruto estuviera tan interesado en la situación interna de su pandilla y su familia, se sentía traicionado, si esta traición hubiera pasado unas semanas antes no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo, pero en ese preciso momento la única persona en que podía apoyarse era el rubio y descubrir sus segundas intenciones fue como una patada en las costillas cuando ya estas caído.

Ahora tenía un poco más claro a qué era lo que se refería su padre, había creído ingenuamente que había alcanzado un tope en su fuerza y habilidades en batalla, que la única meta que realmente le quedaba era posicionar a Taka en Konoha y defenderla, pero al pelear con Naruto se estrelló contra un muro gigante, podía ser más fuerte, podía llegar más allá, había muchas más metas después de esa, ahora lo veía claramente, pero esa no podía ser ni de chiste la respuesta que su padre estaba esperando de él, no pudo haberlo desterrado solo por pensar que se había vuelto ingenuo y confiado, tenía que haber algo más, y sospechaba que la respuesta estaba en las razones por las cuales Naruto había dejado de ser un pandillero, por más que pensara no llegaba a una conclusión convincente, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío.

\- Te va a dar una hernia de pensar tanto teme. – dijo Naruto llegando donde el azabache.

\- ¿Qué parte de "necesito tiempo para pensar" no entendiste? – respondió Sasuke de mal humor.

\- La parte en la que eres así de grosero teme, tienes que tratar mejor a tus mayores. – dijo burlesco, pero el Uchiha solo lo miro enojado y no le respondió nada, entre ellos se instaló un silencio en el que Sasuke intentaba decirle al rubio que se largara - ¿has llegado a alguna conclusión?

Francamente Naruto no esperaba que Sasuke llegara a una verdadera conclusión, por lo que había podido ver, el azabache era realmente estrecho de perspectivas y no le había demostrado nunca un dote especial de estrategia o algo por el estilo, sabía que estaba dolido, y una parte de él se sentía un poco culpable, no que sintiera que realmente le había traicionado, ya que no le debía ningún tipo de lealtad, pero aun así, si Sasuke se sentía traicionado… Naruto sabía que ese debía ser un sentimiento de lo peor.

\- ¿No vas a hablarme Uchiha? ¿Qué tan infantil hay que ser para aplicarme la ley del hielo?

\- Cállate dobe – dijo mirándolo fiero, al rubio le gustaba esa mirada desafiante - ¿vas a contarme por qué ya no eres pandillero?

\- ¿Debería? – contestó soberbio.

\- Tu casa aún está en el norte, de manera que sigues al tanto de lo que pasa por aquí, no te has desvinculado por completo de esta zona, seguramente debes tener gente que monitoree todo por ti – comentó despreocupado y Naruto abrió grande los ojos, si eran suposiciones el Uchiha estaba muy cercano a la verdad – no creo que hayas dejado de ser realmente un pandillero Naruto, seguro es un cambio de apelativo, debe haber algo más allá de las pandillas que reclame tu atención, no estoy seguro de que pueda ser, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que la razón por la que tu "_dejaste de ser un pandillero" _es la "_ampliación de perspectiva" _que mi padre espera de mí, así que supongo que es una cosa que pasa en cada pandilla con familias de tradición – dijo para luego mirar al cielo y perderse allí un momento.

Naruto ensanchó la sonrisa al máximo ¡por eso sentía que el Uchiha era especia! ¡No era un idiota como pensaba! Le tomo solo una noche y pequeños fragmentos de información llegar a una respuesta _muy _cercana a la real, sus habilidades en batalla tampoco eran malas, supo enfriar su cabeza y no responder a sus provocaciones, definitivamente sus instintos nunca le fallaban, había algo en Sasuke, algo grande, que con solo pulir un poco ya prometía un montón, hacía algún tiempo que Naruto no se sentía así de emocionado.

\- Y supongo que quieres que te diga todo ¿verdad?

\- Sería un gesto muy amable de tu parte

\- Hagamos un trato Sasuke. – el azabache lo volteo a ver intrigado.

\- Voy a entrenarte, si superas cada entrenamiento que de tanto físicos como mentales, te lo diré todo, desde que busca tu padre en ti hasta la historia de mi pandilla.

\- Tu trato me parece demasiado sencillo para ser tú, ¿hay más condiciones verdad?

\- Eres astuto Sasuke, eso me gusta, en efecto hay más condiciones: tienes que completar TODOS los entrenamientos en un cronograma específico, nada de cigarrillos, alcohol, putas, fiestas, drogas o cualquier cosa de ese mundillo ¿entendido?

\- Entiendo.

\- También tienes absoluta y terminantemente prohibido revelar la identidad de mis amigos o la mía, so pena de dejarte eternamente en el hospital – dijo mortalmente serio.

\- No estaba en mis planes de cualquier modo. – respondió tratando de no sentirse intimidado por la intensa mirada del rubio.

\- Eso es todo por ahora – dijo relajando el gesto y la postura - ¿cómo te sientes Sasuke?

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- ¿te sientes traicionado por saber que soy el Kitsune del norte? – aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no quería sentir que había traicionado a alguien.

\- Un poco si, aunque tengo claro que no es como si fuera realmente una traición, ya que si ponemos las cosas claras, tu no me debes ningún tipo de lealtad, y era tu problema o no si me contabas, además yo también tuve cosas que no quise contarte, sé que tienes una imagen de mi un poco más impulsiva e infantil rubio, pero realmente no soy así – vaya vaya, así que el Uchiha también contaba con inteligencia emocional, el rubio estaba gratamente sorprendido – solo que… la persona que me gusta es más fuerte que yo, ¿Cómo mi orgullo va a sobreponerse a eso, ah?

\- ¿cómo puedes decir cosas así tan a la ligera? – preguntó el rubio no creyéndole la repentina confesión.

\- No lo digo a la ligera, lo digo enserio, si me crees o no, eso ya está fuera de mi control – dijo suspirando un poco mientras miraba el suelo.

\- Discutiremos eso después, ahora ¿aceptas el trato?

\- Nunca rechazo un buen reto Naruto – Sasuke sonreía confiado y Naruto le miró con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Empezaremos mañana entonces.

\- Bien.

Sasuke no iba a quedarse sin por lo menos una pequeña revancha, tenía claro que no podía ganarle a Naruto si se trataba de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, igual, tampoco lo atacaría, no era idiota, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió un truquillo mucho mejor, miró a Naruto quien veía el horizonte, perfecto había bajado la guardia.

\- Naruto… - lo llamó

En cuanto este volteo en su dirección, Sasuke se acercó a él y le planto un beso en la boca, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y no atinó a reaccionar, un leve mordisquito en su labio le obligó a abrir la boca, situación que Sasuke no desaprovecho e introdujo su lengua jugando con la contraria, chupandola y de vez en cuando lamiendo y mordisqueando sus labios, el rubio no iba a admitirlo en voz alta nunca, nunca de los nuncas, pero el bastardo sí que sabía besar, por un momento pensó en dejarse llevar, de hecho su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo, pero aunque lo estaba disfrutando, no iba a darle el gusto a ese chiquillo aprovechado, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo en las costillas como era su intención, el azabache se separó de él y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

\- Es solo una pequeña compensación por el shock que me hiciste pasar. – dijo sonriendo, y a Naruto se le aceleró _un poco, _solo un poco el corazón.

\- Eres un bastardo aprovechado. – dijo enojado. Sasuke solo sonrió victorioso.

En la zona sur, había una lujosa casa, era la casa principal del clan Uchiha y sus familias aliadas, en el estudio principal un hombre alto y de expresión severa caminaba de un lado a otro con aire pensativo, pero aquellos que lo conocían bien sabían la realidad, estaba muerto de preocupación.

\- Sigo pensando que lo que le hiciste fue demasiado extremo. – dijo Itachi

\- Era necesario. – respondió el mayor con voz seria.

\- Realmente no, tu no me hiciste pasar por eso a mí, me diste las pistas necesarias para descubrirlo por mí mismo, en cambio a Sasuke lo destierras sin decirle otra cosa que insultos ¿realmente crees que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto? ¡La prueba es que no hay rastro de él desde hace tres malditas semanas!

Antes de que Fugaku pudiera responder algo, entran en la habitación dos hombres, uno de cabello plateado y el otro con claras facciones de la familia Uchiha.

\- ¿Lo encontraron, Kakashi, Obito? – preguntó Fugaku

\- No hay rastro del él Fugaku-san, ningún sensor, ni siquiera Karin pudo detectarlo – respondió Kakashi con pena.

\- Nadie lo ha visto en esta zona, hemos preguntado a casi todos sus conocidos y hemos ido a los lugares que solía frecuentar y nadie sabe nada de él. – continuó Obito.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

\- Esto es lo que resulta de las políticas del miedo padre, ¿ahora qué demonios vamos a hacer? ¡no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando mi hermanito está desaparecido!

\- ¡Seguiremos buscando Itachi! – respondió furico Fugaku.

\- Tenemos que encontrarle, y cuando lo hagamos vas a tener que explicarle las cosas de frente y sin tanto maldito misterio.

\- Encontrémoslo primero, ya luego pensaremos que hacer.


	6. Esas extrañas misiones

Sasuke realmente pensaba que el tan famoso entrenamiento de Naruto sería algo que le haría sudar la gota gorda… que equivocado estaba… no estaba sudando ¡estaba cambiando a estado líquido y el muy maldito solo se reía quedito! La primera semana no tuvo que hacer gran entrenamiento físico, Naruto le había dicho que para poder salir a hacer entrenamientos en otros lugares a parte de la casa debía aprender a esconder su presencia, de otra manera los sensores de la familia Uchiha lo encontrarían y todos los planes se irían al diablo, la teoría que le dieron Iruka y Nagato era relativamente fácil de entender, Sasuke ya había estudiado previamente como era que las habilidades de los sensores funcionaban, aunque nunca se había dado a la tarea de ocultarse de ellos, nunca pensó que realmente necesitaría algo así, ahora mientras se le iba el alma intentándolo se daba cuenta (otra vez) de lo ingenuo que había sido todo ese tiempo. Esconder la presencia se basaba en la energía interior la cual se llama _chakra_, cada usuario de afinidades tiene un chakra especial y completamente diferente a la del resto, casi como una huella digital, y entre más se explotase la afinidad, el chakra y por tanto la presencia del usuario eran muchísimo más marcadas, a Sasuke se le infló el pecho como un pavo real cuando supo que su chakra y presencia eran particularmente fuertes, pero ahora cuando el rubio lo golpeaba por no poder mantener la concentración y dejaba salir su presencia, deseaba tener _un poquito menos, _comentario gracias al cual Naruto le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejó tendido un par de minutos. Ocultar el chakra hasta volverlo indetectable era básicamente aprender a sentir el centro de chakra principal y redirigir todo el chakra a ese lugar, obviamente la teoría resultaba fácil, en la práctica, le tomó exactamente siete días para lograrlo, siente infernales días, y apenas empezaba.

Para demostrar que había dominado este paso del entrenamiento, Naruto le asignó una misión.

\- ¿qué putas dijiste dobe? – preguntó perplejo.

\- ¿Eres sordo o te haces? – replicó impaciente – dije que mañana irás a tu instituto y recibirás clases como si no hubiera pasado una mierda, pero tienes que ocultar tu presencia _todo _el tiempo, estarás ahí pero nadie de tus viejos compañeros puede darse cuenta ¿entendido? Tienes que lograrlo durante una semana, al final de la semana tienes que congelar tus estudios, si te descubren te las arreglas solo para volver aquí _sin que te persiga absolutamente nadie - _ esto último lo dijo con tal tono de amenaza que Sasuke solo atinó a asentir. – Muy bien, ¡Chouji! – gritó Naruto llamando al cocinero.

\- Dime Naru – dijo llegando apresurado a la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraban.

\- Desde mañana el teme irá a la escuela a practicar, será durante una semana, encárgate del bento, algo nutritivo, nada de calorías innecesarias ¿vale?

\- Como tú digas Naru, ¿eres alérgico a algo Sasuke? – preguntó con una sonrisa el gordito.

\- No, no, a nada. – el Uchiha estaba un poco _conmovido, _solo un poco.

\- Bien Uchiha, descansa, mañana te espera un día pesado, y recuerda _debes estar atento a todo. _

No es que no confiara en que lo había logrado o no, pero no podía irse con ropa muy llamativa al instituto o podría ser notado, así que se vistió con un abrigo negro de cuello alto con capucha que le cubría casi todo el rostro, y unos pantalones negros algo holgados. Al salir de la casa Chouji lo esperaba para darle el bento, el gordito le caía bien, él, junto con Hinata e Iruka habían sido los únicos que no se habían burlado ni una sola vez de su situación actual y le miraban como si realmente entendieran por lo que estaba pasando.

Llegar a la escuela le tomo una hora, estando está en la zona sur y la casa del rubio en la zona norte, tenía que cruzar la ciudad casi que de punta a punta, pero se sintió satisfecho de que nadie en el tren ni volteara a mirarlo, e incluso cuando alguien tropezó con él, miro confundido a todos lados como si aun estando frente a frente, no pudiera verlo. Primer reto cumplido con éxito. Llegar al instituto lo puso más nervioso de lo que quisiera admitir, ahora volvía a estar en el territorio de su pandilla, y muchos lo conocían y en el círculo interno de su padre se encontraba tío Obito, quien era un sensor con años de experiencia, no estaba seguro de poder escapar de él si perdía la concentración y dejaba escapar así sea un mínimo de su presencia, aunque Obito siempre estaba cerca de su padre y no creía que rondara por el instituto, en ese momento la preocupación más cercana era Karin, la sensor del que alguna vez fue su círculo interno, menos mal no estaban en la misma clase. Pudo atravesar la puerta principal sin que nadie le mirara ni un poco, entró sigilosamente a su salón y se sentó en su silla, agradecía estar en un rincón contra la pared de la última fila, nadie lo veía, nadie sabía que estaba allí, ni siquiera Ino que si estaba en su clase.

Así paso el día hasta la hora del almuerzo, había puesto tanta concentración en no dejar salir ni un ápice de su presencia que no había puesto nada de atención a las clases, esperaba que Naruto no le preguntara nada acerca de ellas, que si no estaba bien frito, encontró un lugar para almorzar en la esquina más recóndita de las aulas en desuso, estaba empezando a cansarse y temía tener un desliz en cualquier momento, pero una vez comió el bento que le diera Chouji en la mañana fue como si todo su agotamiento hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro ¿esa era comida _nutritiva_? En la soledad de ese rincón, casi llorando de la satisfacción, Sasuke juró que se pondría a dieta.

El día terminó sin grandes cambios, es decir, ¡éxito absoluto! La sonrisa no se la borraba ni Dios, cuando llegó a la casa, fue inmediatamente a la sala de entrenamiento donde sabía estaba Naruto, en efecto, estaba entrenando con Shikamaru, ahora con un _poco_ más de humildad admitía que cada integrante allá era _un poco _más fuerte que él, pero había llegado a la conclusión (a base de observación) que Shikamaru y Nagato eran la primera y segunda cola respectivamente, y ver un entrenamiento entre ellos o contra Naruto ¡era como ver una película de Bruce Lee a la n potencia! ¡Eras asquerosamente asombrosos! Aunque seguramente el kitsune y sus colas no eran los únicos peleadores realmente fuertes en Konoha, y a Sasuke le entraba un estremecimiento de pura excitación de solo pensar que se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte día a día, y que algún día podría pelear con Naruto con la misma habilidad de Shikamaru o Nagato.

\- Veo que ya llegaste – dijo el rubio mientras enterraba su rodilla en el estómago de Shikamaru dejándolo en el suelo retorciéndose dando así por ganada la contienda.

\- Primer día exitoso. – respondió arrogante.

\- ¿Notaste algo raro o diferente? – preguntó ansioso.

\- No – había estado tan concentrado en sí mismo que no había reparado mucho en el resto.

\- Pues entonces hoy no fue un día completamente exitoso. – dijo dándose la vuelta restándole importancia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta enojado – ¿se supone que tengo que notar algo?

\- Descansa por hoy Sasuke. Y mañana fíjate más en tu entorno. - dijo para luego acercarse a Nagato y comenzar una pelea de entrenamiento con él.

¡Maldito rubio sádico y espartano! ¡Ni un solo halago ni nada! ¡Nada de _bien hecho Sasuke_! Si no hubiera estado tan malditamente sexy con esa ropa ligera y lleno del sudor del entrenamiento, que le daban ganas de lamerlo…. _¡¿Qué?! ¡Reacciona Uchiha Sasuke! _Se maldecía mentalmente el moreno, no quería tener una erección en pleno pasillo, además era cierto que debía descansar pero… había entendido perfectamente el reclamo, no se trataba solo de esconderse, el hecho de esconder la presencia debía para el espionaje, y de nada servía que no lo notaran si él no notaba su entorno, en efecto había algo que el rubio quería que viera, y no se rendiría hasta lograrlo, tenía una semana para descubrir a que se refería, así que después de la _súper nutritiva _comida que le pidió especialmente al gordito, subió a la habitación que Naruto le designó y se sentó a practicar, escondería su presencia mientras intentaría sentir la de los miembros de la casa.

-/-

En el primero piso, en la sala de entrenamiento Naruto y los chicos sonreían orgullosos, no sentían la presencia de Sasuke, pero si sentían levemente que alguien los _observaba_.

\- Al parecer el Uchiha entendió. – dijo Shikamaru.

\- Pensé que el chico era más musculo que cerebro. – acotó divertido Nagato a lo que el resto respondió con una carcajada.

\- Ha avanzado más rápido de lo que pensabas ¿cierto Naruto? – dijo Iruka con una sonrisa suave.

\- Si

\- ¿Deberíamos entonces preparar el siguiente paso? – preguntó Lee quien estaba ansioso por enseñarle a Sasuke como usar su cuerpo para despertar _la flor de la juventud. _

\- Chicos… - llamó la atención Naruto – en tres semanas entraremos a la mansión Uchiha y robaremos el sello de Sasuke. – el silencio fue general y pesado, todos tenían iguales caras de asombro.

\- P-p-pero Naruto aún es muy pronto para él…

\- Ya lo viste Shika, Uchiha está volando, pronto será necesario su sello para continuar con su entrenamiento – dijo con una sonrisa prepotente el rubio – Shikamaru, Nagato, mis más fuertes chicos – alago que dejó a los mencionados un poco sonrojados y con el corazón un _poquito _acelerado.

\- Dinos.

\- Ustedes prepararán la misión, Sasuke está incluido en ella, Konan irás como apoyo de Nagato, Neji irás como apoyo de Shikamaru. – los mencionados asintieron, emocionados por un poco de acción.

\- ¿Qué harás tú Naru? – preguntó Lee.

\- Yo voy tras la serpiente – dijo y para el resto de los chicos sonó a sentencia de muerte.

\- No puedes… - empezó a replicar Kiba.

\- Claro que puedo… aprovecharé el conocimiento de Sasuke de la mansión y encontraré información sobre él.

\- Ni se te ocurra hacerlo solo – replicaron al tiempo Shikamaru, Nagato y Neji con rostros realmente serios.

\- Por supuesto que no – dijo jocoso, aligerando un poco el ambiente – aun me falta afinar un par de detalles, pero Kiba, Lee y Chouji vienen conmigo, y nuestro contacto fuera, por si cualquier cosa llega a salir mal serán Hinata e Iruka. ¿entendido chicos? – dijo con voz de mando.

\- Si – respondieron todos, aunque un poco nerviosos, esa era la vida que había aceptado cuando decidieron seguir a Naruto.

-/-

Los siguientes dos días fueron terriblemente difíciles para Sasuke, seguir ocultando su presencia mientras trataba con todas su fuerzas de estar atento a su entorno estaba costándole el alma, pero iba entendiendo un poco a lo que el rubio se refería, sentía que una presencia conocida lo miraba, una presencia que se escondía brevemente, era como si se dejara ver por momentos para que supiera que estaba ahí, al tercer día logro identificarla, era Chouji, cuando lo enfocó por primera vez este le sonrió maravillado con una mueca bonachona, contarle ese avance a Naruto quedaría en su memoria toda la vida, el rubio le había visto con una sonrisa ancha de puro orgullo, y le había palmeado la espalda con aprobación (tal vez con _demasiada _aprobación) y por primera vez le había dicho un escueto pero lleno de sentimientos "_bien hecho teme"_. El resto de los días, fueron como si Sasuke ya no necesitara concentrarse para ocultar su presencia, lo hacía ya de manera tan natural que podía prestar atención a _todo _a su alrededor, de esa manera se dio cuenta que su padre le estaba buscando como lunático, Karin, Sakura e Ino solo hablaban de él, comentando cuanto lo extrañaban y lo preocupadas que estaba por él, Suigetsu se deshacía todos los días en insultos hacía el azabache, ya que fue él junto con Juugo quienes habían descubierto la información de su última movida conocida: las putas y el alcohol, Suigetsu exclamaba a grito herido que Sasuke se podía morir de herpes, sida y se le podía caer el pito e irse al demonio por haberlos abandonado así, Juugo aunque no dijera nada estaba de acuerdo con su compañero, los dos estaban terriblemente preocupados por la desaparición de su líder, y a Sasuke se le arrugaba un poquito el corazón, él también los extrañaba, pero ahora tenía una meta con Naruto, y planeaba alcanzarla (no admitiría que quería seguir al lado del déspota Kitsune).

Acabado el día viernes Sasuke fue a las oficinas administrativas del instituto y saco sus expedientes y sus papeles y canceló su año escolar y congeló sus estudios, tal como le dijo Naruto, solo era cuestión de robar la estampa oficial del director e imprimirla en el papel de dimisión, una tarea francamente fácil con sus recién adquiridas habilidades, pero cuando iba a salir oficialmente del instituto se topó con la única persona a la cual realmente extrañaba desde el fondo de su corazón: su hermano mayor Itachi, seguramente estaba allá buscándolo, preguntando por él, y se le formó un nudo en el estómago, quería ir a saludarlo, decirle que estaba bien, que estaba aprendiendo mucho de un rubio espartano y sexy, que no pusiera esa cara… el momento de sentimentalismo le costó que Itachi se fijara en él, le miro directo a los ojos, menos mal no había sido tan ingenuo y aún tenía la capucha y el cuello alto que le ocultaban el rostro, pero no podía quedarse ahí así que echó a correr, Itachi inmediatamente corrió detrás de él, mientras huía Sasuke se daba golpes mentalmente _¡genial, simplemente genial, el último día y la cago en forma! _ Corría con todo lo que le daba el cuerpo, sin descuidar nunca el dejar escapar su presencia, si Itachi estaba ahí no sería nada raro que Obito o Kakashi también estuvieran cerca, y no quería cagarla más.

Itachi le seguía de cerca ¿quién era ese tipo a quién a duras penas podía sentir? Solo pudo darse cuenta de su presencia ya que este le había estado mirando fijamente durante un tiempo, podía deducir que no era un miembro de Taka, ellos no necesitaban esconder su presencia en su propio territorio, además que no sabían cómo ya que era un conocimiento avanzado que se basaba en el manejo del chakra, nadie en Taka sabía cómo hacerlo, definitivamente tenía que ser alguien de fuera, pero se le hacía muy difícil seguirlo, si lo perdía de vista seguramente ya no lo encontraría ni aunque estuviera a un par de metros.

Sasuke corría como alma que la llevaba el diablo ¡maldita la hora en la que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos! tenía que perderlo, ¿pero cómo demonios lo haría? ¡Nunca le había ganado a Itachi en nada! Antes de darse cuenta, alguien había detenido su carrera y lo había arrastrado a un callejón tapándole la boca e inmovilizándolo, por un momento el corazón casi se le sale del pecho del susto.

\- ¡Casi lo arruinas todo teme! – gritó en un susurro Naruto, el corazón de Sasuke se aliviano un poco, estaba a salvo.

Itachi pateó un bote de basura con frustración ¡Lo había perdido de vista! Como si se hubiera esfumado en el puto aire, eso era sospechoso, mucho, ya lo investigaría en su momento, por ahora volvería a la escuela de Sasuke, debía averiguar todo lo posible sobre su hermanito.

El Uchiha menor respiraba entrecortado, y no es que el rubio estuviera ayudando mucho, ya que este apretaba su cuerpo contra la pared mientras le tapaba la boca, estaban muy cerca y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Eh… Naruto… a menos que tu intención sea provocarme una erección, creo que ya puedes alejarte un poquito de mí. – el kitsune se alejó solo un poco, por _precaución. _

\- Chiquillo hormonal – fue lo único que dijo para alejarse del todo y hacer seña de que le siguiera, por ahora volverían a casa.

Luego de aprender a esconder su chakra _a la perfección, _comenzaron los entrenamientos físicos, al azabache le dolían músculos que ni siquiera sabían que podían doler.

\- El primer paso para el entrenamiento físico es fortalecer los músculos. – dijo Naruto el primer día de entrenamiento físico.

\- Parece que no lo notas – dijo Sasuke con tono prepotente – pero estos músculos están bastante fuertecitos – alegó mientras hacía una cómica pose de chico playboy. A Naruto le salto una vena en la frente y le lanzó un golpe a la cara, que sorpresivamente el azabache logro evadir con sonrisa arrogante. - ¡Já! – dijo con orgullo.

\- No tan rápido principito – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada, a pesar de que estaba gratamente sorprendido que el Uchiha hubiera evadido ese primer golpe, aún era un chiquillo confiado, así que ajusto un poco la velocidad y le propinó un buen golpe en la nuca que puso al azabache de rodillas en el suelo por el dolor. – De pie teme.

\- Estoy viendo colorcitos rubio, dame un…

\- Dije ¡de pie! – reiteró con tono de voz imperativo, al azabache le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, que lo obligó a pararse derecho. – Muy bien, ahora teme, tus músculos en efecto son fuertes, pero no estás acostumbrado a usarlos a la par del chakra, una vez utilizas tu afinidad, detienes el movimiento de tus músculos, ya que no estás acostumbrado a usarlos en armonía, eso es lo que tienes que aprender primero.

\- Entiendo – dijo Sasuke ya más serio.

Aquel entrenamiento fue tan intenso que se dislocó un hombro, el dolor era bastante intenso, y se sentía horriblemente frustrado, tendría que esperar a que su hombro sanara para poder seguir con el entrenamiento, cuando se quejó por ello Naruto le vio con cara malvada y le apretó tan fuerte el hombro que el azabache pensó que se desmayaría del dolor, pero esas cinco semanas con el rubio, Sasuke ya había aprendido que este nunca era sádico sin motivo, así que aguantó lo mejor que pudo el intenso dolor provocado por el kitsune, para cuando este le soltó, el azabache movió su hombro sorprendido de que no le dolía absolutamente nada, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

\- Pensé que besarías el suelo a causa del dolor – dijo el rubio entre jocoso y orgulloso.

\- Para que vayas viendo – dijo aún más orgulloso, en ese momento entró Hinata, Sasuke ya la reconocía como la ayuda médica de la pandilla del rubio, no es que no le agradara, pero era tan dulce y amable que sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría un arco iris solo de verla.

\- ¿Lo curaste tú Naruto-kun? – preguntó ofendida. Detrás de ella iban llegando Konan y Nagato.

\- Yo solito – el Uchiha levantó una ceja ante la expresión ofendida de Hinata y la risa contenida de Konan y Nagato.

\- La próxima vez que se lastime me lo dejas a mi Naruto-kun, si lo hubiera hecho yo no tendría esa cara.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Hinata-san? – preguntó confundido el azabache.

\- A que Naruto es muy bueno curando, pero le gusta hacer que duela hasta el demonio, Hina es una florecilla de campo, si lo hubiera hecho ella ni lo hubieras sentido – dijo Nagato explotando en carcajadas divertidas siendo acompañado por Konan.

\- ¡Retiro mis pensamientos, eres un maldito espartano hijo de puta! – dijo Sasuke enojado saltándole encima y persiguiéndole.

\- ¡Son los pequeños placeres de la vida teme! – dijo mientras suspiraba satisfecho y evadía los golpes y patadas con facilidad.

Mientras tanto Hinata, Nagato y Konan reían resignados, su líder ya le había tomado cariño a ese impertinente y testarudo pelinegro, solo esperaban que el Uchiha supiera corresponder con gratitud todo lo que Naruto estaba haciendo por él.

-/-

Sasuke dormía a pierna suelta, así que Naruto entró sin ningún tipo de prevención en el cuarto y lo vio dormir, el rubio a veces sí que se sorprendía de sus instintos, no de una manera arrogante, sino una de verdadera sorpresa, había tenido un presentimiento con el Uchiha, desde la primera vez que lo vio en ese callejo pretendiendo actuar como un príncipe al rescate de la inútil princesa, sabía que debía dirigir a Sasuke, que él sería importante en su vida y en la de todos de alguna manera, no como si pudiera asegurarlo al 100%, pero así lo sentía. Suspiró un poco, quien diría que en su búsqueda de la serpiente se encontraría con tal sorpresa, ya que en efecto el Uchiha estaba superando sus expectativas, el azabache era de rápido aprendizaje y de pensamiento agudo, con un poco menos de arrogancia y más concentración y no habría quien lo parara, sin darse cuenta ya se había acercado a la cabecera de la cama e involuntariamente había comenzado a acariciar el cabello azabache del chico dormido frente a él, solo se dio cuenta de sus acciones cuando el Uchiha despertó, este lo miraba intensamente, con una mirada cargada de sentimientos, Naruto nunca lo admitiría pero en ese momento sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, Sasuke había llevado una mano delicadamente a la nuca del rubio, y con aun más delicadeza y suavidad estaba acercando la cabeza de este hacía si, buscando juntar sus labios, y Naruto por primera vez se estaba dejando llevar.

\- Naruto… – jadeó Sasuke extasiado por el momento, acercando más su boca a la del rubio quien no oponía resistencia.

\- ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Dónde estás?

Hinata estaba buscando al rubio, quien se separó rápidamente y salió de la habitación igual de rápido, dejando a Sasuke confundido, triste, pero sobre todo, con el corazón terriblemente acelerado.

\- _Ahora si es oficial, estoy enamorado del maldito espartano. – _pensaba Sasuke derrotado.

-/-

La pared en la oficina de su padre tenía una extraña mancha, casi como si estuviera descolorida o se hubiera caído la pintura, era una mancha de más o menos cuatro centímetros de ancha por dos o tres de alta, era en efecto una mancha muy misteriosa dada la naturaleza perfeccionista de su Uchiha Fugaku.

\- ¿Alguna buena noticia? – preguntó el patriarca a su hijo mayor.

\- Interrogué a las personas que vieron a Sasuke por última vez – el mayor le miraba fijamente en espera de que continuara – te alegrará saber que en cuanto le dijiste todo eso, Sasuke fue a embriagarse los primeros dos días, luego se fue de putas, el depósito por los servicios sexuales fue la última transacción bancaria registrada – Fugaku tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, ¿_alcohol y putas? _¿qué demonios había estado haciendo su hijo? Golpeó su cabeza contra la pared, justo donde aquella extraña marca se había formado "_sospechoso" _pensó Itachi, así que ese era el origen de tan extravagante mancha.

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó el patriarca sabiendo que Itachi aún no soltaba toda la información que tenía.

\- Si… alguien suspendió y congeló los estudios de Sasuke en el instituto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Para que sea válido se necesitan la firma de Sasuke y la estampa oficial del director!

\- En el documento de dimisión se encontraban ambas – Fugaku golpeo su frente una vez más contra la mancha… Itachi sospechaba que esta sería aún más grande con el paso de los días.

\- Tendré que pedir la ayuda de Orochimaru… – dijo apesadumbrado, el primogénito Uchiha abrió sus ojos en sorpresa e indignación.

\- No se te ocurra contactar a esa serpiente, debemos resolver esto por nuestros propios medios. – dijo serio.

\- ¿Prefieres que tu hermano menor siga perdido a contactar a la serpiente? – alegó enojado el mayor golpeando su escritorio parándose rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Sabes lo que pedirá a cambio esa serpiente rastrera por un trabajo como este?! – la réplica del menor obligó a Fugaku a sentarse de nuevo y masajearse las sienes, su hijo _como por variar _tenía razón.

\- Sigamos buscando.

\- Si.

La mancha definitivamente sería del tamaño de un balón de playa próximamente. Y eso que no le había dicho nada del intruso que persiguió esa tarde.


	7. Dudas y el Buzón mágico

\- VI

Re-repite eso rubio… - dijo Sasuke aún si poder creérselo del todo.

\- En 3 semanas entraremos a robar algo de tu antigua casa. - repitió Naruto con soltura.

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! ¿Qué demonios quieres? – gritó muy exaltado.

\- ¿Tu padre o tu hermano alguna vez te han hablado del sello de casta?

\- No sé si recuerdas rubio, pero ni mi padre ni mi hermano _nunca _me dijeron _nada_ sobre _nada_ – el tono del azabache era sutilmente triste, y el rubio se dio cuenta de ello, haciéndolo sentir _un poco _mal, suspiró mentalmente, ya se estaba ablandando.

\- Bien… te lo explicaré yo mientras comemos.

En el tiempo que Sasuke llevaba viviendo con Naruto y el resto se había dado cuenta de varios detalles de la rutina que reinaba en la casa, como que por ejemplo, Naruto estudiaba _algo _(aun no sabía muy bien que exactamente) durante toda la mañana, el resto de los chicos menos Chouji quien se encargaba de mantener la casa trabajaban, en distintos turnos y con distintas jornadas, a pesar de que la casa era de Naruto y él pagaba todo acerca de ella, el rubio no le daba un centavo a nadie, cada quien debía procurarse su ropa, sus cosas y sus insumos, de esa manera nadie en la casa era mimado y todos sabía muy bien la importancia del dinero, excepto por él, a quien Naruto le había prestado una suma de dinero para subsistir, ahora el otro misterio era de dónde demonios Naruto sacaba tanto dinero, pero digamos que Sasuke ya se había acostumbrado un poco a que la existencia del rubio estaba rodeada de toda clase de misterios. A pesar de que todos trabajaran y algunas veces no coincidían para el almuerzo, la cena era algo _casi _religioso, siempre estaban todos presentes, y la charla era ensordecedora, con personajes tan animados como Rock Lee o Kiba, y aunque Neji y Shikamaru eran _calmados _tenían un límite de tolerancia a las idioteces que algunas veces hacían los más ruidosos del grupo, y se ponían a gritar también, Naruto solo los miraba, a veces indiferente, a veces divertido, a veces haciéndose el que no le importaba, pero Sasuke sabía (porque lo observaba seguido) que para Naruto el momento de la cena, donde estaban todos reunidos era sumamente importante, casi se atrevía a decir, que es donde Naruto _más _se sentía en su hogar, el azabache suspiró mentalmente, se estaba acostumbrando a pensar demasiado en el rubio.

\- Muy bien Sasuke – llamó Naruto.

\- Espero una extensa y detallada explicación de lo que pretendes hacer rubio.

\- Tu no me ordenas nada principito – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se servía de la comida que Chouji había preparado – Lo que vamos a robar es el sello de tu casta.

\- ¿Y qué demonios es eso, Naruto? – el Uchiha comenzaba a desesperarse.

\- Vamos con calma, ¿alguna vez has visto o has hablado con las familias principales de las pandillas del este, el oeste o los suburbios?

\- No.

\- Pero sabes que cada una de esas pandillas es liderada por una familia ¿verdad? A pesar de que gran parte de la pandilla o del grupo en general no tengan relaciones sanguíneas, siempre hay un sucesor sanguíneo al mando ¿te has dado cuenta?

\- Si lo sabía, pero nunca había pensado en ello detenidamente, para mí era algo natural y nunca me pregunte realmente el por qué. – dijo sincero Sasuke.

\- No todo el mundo tiene afinidades, por supuesto que no, pero las afinidades que provienen de las familias de tradición son muchísimo más poderosas.

\- Pero yo… yo no tengo ninguna afinidad _especialmente _poderosa. – Odiaba admitirlo, pero después de ver la diferencia de fuerzas y afinidades que tenían él y Naruto o las colas, era evidente que él estaba a un nivel muy inferior aún.

\- Eso es porque a los miembros de las familias de tradición se les sellan las afinidades particulares para evitar que se alcen en contra del líder regente, solo cuando han probado su casta y su fidelidad se les devuelven, en el caso de tu familia Sasuke, si no estoy mal, se les conocen como los Tengu, pero no se mucho más allá de eso.

\- ¿Tengu? ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Es que acaso en los colegios de hoy ya no enseñan folclor japonés o qué?

\- Rubio…

\- Los Tengu, mi querido e ignorante aprendiz, son demonios que viven en las montañas de Japón, se cree que son reencarnaciones de monjes o samuráis demasiado vanidosos, tienen la nariz larga en referencia a ello, lo cual me parece, les queda como un anillo al dedo a ustedes los Uchiha, los Tengu son mitad pájaro, se dice que los primero Tengu eran mitad milano, que son una especie de halcones pequeños, creo que por eso Taka tiene ese nombre. No sé qué afinidad particular puedas tener Sasuke, pero lo que sí te puedo decir, es que en efecto tienes algo grande dentro de ti, pero que esta sellado, si robamos el sello de tu casta podemos liberar tú potencial y afinarlo.

Era demasiada información para procesar en un momento, ¿por qué demonios su padre nunca le había dicho nada al respecto? ¿Qué ganaba con callarse y menospreciarlo como había hecho? Ahí estaba Naruto, explicándole (no con calma ni amor como quisiera) de a poco, el alcance que podían tener sus habilidades, y lo que es más, creyendo en él y en su fuerza. Esta vez el suspiro no fue mental, si era sincero consigo mismo, aún habían un par de cosas que le molestaban, sabía que las intenciones de Naruto no eran realmente malas, que de verdad se había interesado en él por los ya conocidos presentimientos que el rubio tenía, pero Sasuke pensaba que el rubio no era de los que rogaba mucho y que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, ¿por qué estaba _tan _interesado en él? ¿Tenía algún motivo oculto? Desde el principio había mostrado un interés sospechoso en él, su familia y su pandilla, sabía, por que confiaba en el rubio en ese sentido, que no haría nada en contra de su familia, pero si sentía, que era un peón en las manos del kitsune, que le estaba usando para llegar a algo, y esa sospecha combinada con su recién descubierto enamoramiento por el rubio hacían que su corazón y su cabeza no fueran más que un revoltijo de pensamientos, sentimientos, sospechas e inseguridades, nada bueno para alguien que trata de superar la pubertad, muchas gracias.

\- Naruto… - el rubio no había apartado la mirada del azabache, y había visto desfilar por su cara toda la clase de expresiones… y no le gustaba mucho lo que veía, ya que sentía que Sasuke desconfiaba de él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Aún no he dicho que sí, que te doy permiso para hacerlo, puede que sea por mi bien, pero es mi casa, mi familia y todo a lo que me han enseñado a respetar, no quiero que te tomes tan a la ligera eso, dame tiempo para pensar.

\- ¿Tienes dudas Uchiha? – dijo en tono mordaz, Naruto no lo quería admitir, pero a pesar de que la había dado razones al Uchiha para dudar, le molestaba, _le dolía, _que Sasuke desconfiara de alguno de sus planes u órdenes. A Sasuke el tono que usó el rubio le molesto de sobremanera.

\- ¡Pues sí! – gritó llamando la atención de todos en el comedor – ¿¡Crees que es fácil para mi digerir toda esta información así de rápido?! Enterarme que mi familia me ha mentido toda mi vida, que mi padre nunca me considero digno de nada, mi trato contigo, el entrenamiento, estar por primera vez alejado tanto tiempo de las personas queridas para mí, de mi madre o de mi hermano, ¡Todo está pasando demasiado rápido Naruto, y no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo debería sentirme al respecto, o si lo que estoy haciendo es realmente lo correcto! ¡Y luego aquí estas tú, añadiendo más presión, jugando con mis sentimientos y haciéndolos menos todo el tiempo! ¿Y tienes el descaro de usar ese tono? ¡Como si no valiera nada solo por dudar! – Sasuke miraba al rubio con furia, tanto que Naruto podía ver que los ojos del Uchiha estaban rojos, pero eso era lo de menos cuando además de rojos, se veían tan _heridos. _El comedor al completo estaba en un silencio sepulcral esperando la respuesta del rubio, pero este permanecía callado – Solo dame tiempo para pensar, mañana es sábado, iré a pasear por ahí, no me esperes. – dijo para darse la vuelta e irse.

\- ¡Espera un momento Sasuke! – gritó en tono imperativo el kitsune.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que me vean, sientan o lo que sea! ¡No voy a arruinar nada, solo quiero estar solo un tiempo! ¿Es que no puedo siquiera tener un tiempo a solas? - dijo aún más cabreado mientras salía del comedor, y pocos segundos después se escuchaba un fuerte portazo.

Naruto se cubrió los ojos con gesto cansado, ¿de verdad estaba yendo muy aprisa? Suspiró hondamente para descubrir sus ojos y mirar a sus chicos, quienes lo miraban expectantes.

\- Sean sinceros conmigo chicos ¿están de acuerdo con lo que Sasuke dijo?

El _"si" _en coro fue suficiente para que Naruto cubriera sus ojos otra vez.

-/-

A Uchiha Itachi no lo llamaban genio solo por haber ganado un campeonato de Shogi a la tierna edad de 12 años, ni por hablar fluidamente tres idiomas o por haber sido reconocido heredero a los catorce, ni por haber obtenido su sello a los 15… ¿a quién trataba de engañar? ¿De qué demonios le servían todos esos _méritos _si en seis semanas no había encontrado a su querido hermano menor? ¡Ni siquiera un mugroso rastro! La situación comenzaba a preocuparlo seriamente, no era posible que estuviera muerto, aun cuando se hubiera topado con altos mandos de otras pandillas, ninguna perdería la oportunidad de hacer un intercambio estratégico, un chantaje o una extorsión por el heredero menor del clan Uchiha, pero hasta ahora no habían recibido ninguna nota que pudiera sugerir algo así. Y seguramente su hermano no era tan idiota como para suicidarse por lo sucedido con su padre… aunque seis semanas después… ¡No podía dejarse vencer por esos pensamientos tan negativos! Literalmente todo recaía en sus manos, Fugaku no era de mucha ayuda, desde ahogarse en los profundos mares de la preocupación paterna, hasta aguantar los escándalos histéricos de Mikoto por el paradero de su hijo. La situación era tan desesperada que incluso había salido del territorio de Taka junto con Obito y Kakashi para buscarlo, Obito era un sensor increíble, pero aun con él, no había rastros de Sasuke. Si a todo le sumamos el suceso sospechoso con los estudios del instituto de Sasuke… Itachi podría jurar que la firma que había en ese papel era autentica, conocía demasiado bien a su hermanito, pero si era autentica, eso quería decir que Sasuke no solo estaba vivo (gracias a Dios), sino que estaba por ahí, _ocultando su presencia, _ya que en circunstancias normales, si Sasuke hubiera estado en el territorio de Taka, Obito lo habría sentido enseguida, pero no fue así, es decir, si sus sospechas eran correctas, Sasuke no solo estaba vivo, sino que alguien le estaba enseñando técnicas de nivel avanzado, y a su cabeza volvía aquel extraño intruso que persiguió aquel día, ¿podría ser la persona que le estaba enseñando a Sasuke? ¿O podría ser Sasuke? ¡Pero si era Sasuke ¿por qué demonios salió huyendo?! Todo era demasiado complicado ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Itachi… - llamó Obito, estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no lo sintió entrar a su oficina.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Te llegó una carta… sin remitente. – _La puta que los parió._

\- Trae acá – apuró Itachi. Obito le entregó la carta y este apuró a rasgar el sobre y sacar la carta.

En esta solo había tres escuetas palabras escritas en medio de todo el papel en blanco.

_Un buzón mágico. _

\- ¿Es alguna clase de broma Obito? – preguntó Itachi cabreado.

\- ¿No te suena a nada? – pregunto Obito confundido.

\- ¿Me ves cara de hadita del bosque? ¿Cómo demonios esto me va a sonar familiar? ¿Fue idea tuya o de Kakashi? ¡Que sepan que no me causa gracia! ¡Pensé que era algo relacionado con el paradero de Sasuke!

\- No fue idea de ninguno, solo llegó, ha de ser alguna broma de algún chico de Taka, les reñiré en cuanto los vea.

\- No malgastes tu tiempo actuando como un profesor de pre escolar, debemos concentrarnos en la búsqueda de Sasuke, olvidemos esto, ¿ya hablaste con Senju?

\- Conseguí una cita para que le veamos hoy a las 4:00 p.m. ¿te parece?

\- Bien, Kakashi viene con nosotros, prepara un contacto externo, solo por precauciones, no quiero que causemos revuelo.

\- Entendido, arreglaré todo, Kakashi y yo te recogeremos a las 3:00.

\- Entendido.

Aquella actuación debería valerle un Oscar, pensaba Itachi, la carta era en efecto un mensaje relacionado al paradero de su hermano, solo que era una clave que solo usaban entre ellos, provenía de una historia, cuando Sasuke era un niño pequeño encontró a un gato callejero, enseguida se encariño con él y le llamó Denka, como no podía ser de otra forma, teniendo al cascarrabias Fugaku como padre, se le prohibió a Sasuke tenerlo en casa, así que Itachi conmovido por la carita llorosa de su lindo hermanito, le dijo que le darían el gato a Shizui, quien vivía solo y podía quedarse con él, y Sasuke podría visitar a Denka las veces que quisiera, todo eso a escondidas de Fugaku por supuesto, y así se hizo, la casa de Shizui era una tradicional japonesa, y tenía un jardín enorme en el cual Denka podría jugar todo lo que quisiera, a unas cuantas calles de la casa de Shizui había un buzón, al que un anciano del barrio le había dibujado unos gatitos muy simpáticos, y siempre que iban a visitar a Shizui y a Denka, pasaban cerca del peculiar buzón. Sasuke quería mucho a Denka, e incluso Itachi y Shizui le habían tomado algo de cariño a la bola de pelos, por ello, fue muy repentino y triste el día que desapareció, Shizui lo había buscado por todas partes, e Itachi le había ayudado en lo posible, pero el gatito no aparecía por ninguna parte, tiempo después un vecino le contó a Shizui que el minino había sido atropellado y había muerto, pero obviamente ni Itachi ni él iban a decirle algo tan cruel a Sasuke.

\- _Escucha Sasuke, ¿recuerdas que siempre decías que Denka era muy inteligente para ser un gato? – le dijo Itachi a un pequeño Sasuke._

\- _Si – respondió triste el pequeño._

\- _Pues en el mundo de los gatos, Denka es alguien muy importante, por eso tuvo que irse._

\- _Denka es como papá en el mundo de los gatos._

\- _Algo así, pero menos cascarrabias. – dijo divertido el mayor._

\- _¿Y Denka no va a volver? _

\- _No, él también tiene gente a la que quiere proteger, por eso debe estar con ellos, pero Denka te quiere mucho Sasu, por eso te pide que le escribas seguido. _

\- _¿Escribirle? _

\- _Si, escríbele una carta de vez en cuanto, y en el buzón que tiene los gatos pintados se la mandamos al mundo de los gatos. _

\- _¿Entonces es un buzón mágico? _

\- _¡Sí! ¡Es un buzón mágico! Ya que el mundo de los gatos queda muy muy lejos. Pero recuerda Sasuke, es un buzón muy especial, por eso debe ser un secreto entre tú y yo nadie más. – dijo serio el mayor. _

\- _No le cuento ni a mamá, ni a papá, ni a los tíos ¿verdad? _

\- _¡Que chiqui inteligente eres! El buzón mágico solo lo conocemos tú y yo ¿está bien? – para toda respuesta, el pequeño Sasuke asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza. _

Desde eso, Sasuke le escribió varias cartas a Denka, cartas que Itachi recogía luego, y que por cierto guardaba celosamente como recuerdo de lo dulce e inocente que era su hermano menor, y quien sabe, tal vez algún día serían un buen material de extorsión, pero ahora el Buzón Mágico hacía referencia a algo que solo debían conocer Sasuke y él, no podía involucrar a nadie más, por eso tuvo que mentirle a Obito y alejar las sospechas, debía ir al lugar donde se encontraba el buzón mágico, esa carta sin lugar a dudas la había escrito Sasuke.

-/-

\- Sé sincero Shika, ¿qué debería hacer? – preguntó el rubio a Shika quien por costumbre se había colado al cuarto del rubio.

\- Sé paciente Naru, dale tiempo, lo que dijo en la cena es verdad, solo que ninguno de nosotros lo habíamos visto desde esa perspectiva, y el Uchiha no es una marioneta a la que puedas manipular.

\- No quiero manipularlo Shika, es solo que…

\- Esperas que él acate todas tus ordenes, y confíe plenamente en ti, no puedo culparte, yo sé cómo eres y sé que no quieres hacerle nada malo, ni usarlo ni nada por el estilo, pero es cierto que es la primera vez que él se enfrenta a algo como esto.

\- Es irónico que lo estés defendiendo tan apasionadamente Shika – dijo el rubio jocoso.

\- Me pediste que fuera sincero contigo. – respondió mirando a otro lado. – Además a parte de todo hay otro asunto…

\- Tengo miedo… ¿de qué se trata ahora?

\- Parece que Uchiha va enserio con esto de estar enamorado de ti. – Naruto miro el suelo.

\- Ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué sientes tu Naru?

\- Yo…

_Continuará _


	8. Consuelo a un corazón herido

Itachi estaba nervioso, de hecho más que nervioso estaba aterrado, había logrado escaparse de sus acompañantes, sobornando a la líder de Senju, un par de buenas botellas de Sake y ya la cincuentona ebria cooperaba con él sin queja, así que ocultando su presencia fue al lugar del buzón mágico, la escueta carta obviamente no especificaba una hora, y si sus teorías eran correctas, realmente ese día no se encontraría con Sasuke, por lo menos no iban a hacer un picnic y tomar el té mientras se ponían al tanto del tiempo que estuvieron separados, seguramente su hermanito le habría dejado alguna carta en aquel buzón, y por el bien del pequeño Uchiha esperaba una maldita buena explicación para todo el embrollo en el que los había metido.  
Cuando llegó al lugar de buzón mágico se entristeció un poco, era un lugar lleno de buenos recuerdos, pero ahora el olvido se había apoderado del lugar, las pocas personas que antes vivían allí ya habían migrado a otros barrios y la naturaleza había empezado a comerse aquel lugar poco a poco, lo atacó un poco la nostalgia, de verdad había pasado mucho tiempo, aquel buzón mágico que en sus recuerdos estaba pintado con colores brillantes y se lo veía tan colorido y alegre ahora lo veía descolorido y sin brillo, antes los gatos que bailaban divertidos, apenas y se veían cubiertos por el polvo y el tiempo. Aunque realmente le convenía que el lugar estuviera así de desierto, así esperaba nadie le viera de manera sospechosa. Trató de aguzar un poco sus sentidos, no notaba ninguna presencia, por lo menos no en sus 2 kilómetros de rango, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que alguien estuviera cerca y estuviera escondiendo su chakra, en esos casos Itachi confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades en combate, que vamos, él no era sólo cerebro y una cara bonita, como todo buen Uchiha estaba bien entrenado.

Al meter en su mano en el descolorido buzón mágico encontró lo que buscaba, volvió a aguzar sus sentidos, no había nadie reconocible en metros a la redonda, Itachi soltó un suspiro cansado, no que no se lo esperara pero hubiera querido que fuera distinto, de verdad quería ver a Sasuke. Tomó la carta en su mano y la abrió enseguida.

_Consuelo a un corazón herido._

En definitiva Sasuke estaba metido en algo gordo, el muy bastardo. La carta era nuevamente un recuerdo que solo ellos dos tenían, una clave que solo ellos dos conocían, un lugar que nadie más que ellos dos frecuentaban, y solo a una hora posible.

Hace 3 años, Itachi tuvo su primera decepción amorosa, hubo una persona que oso resistirse a los hipnotizantes encantos de Uchiha Itachi, su nombre era Konan, una mujer mayor que él por 5 años, a ojos del Uchiha mayor ella era perfecta, seria, trabajadora, callada e inteligente, un poco fría por fuera, pero si llegabas a conocerla te dabas cuenta que se preocupaba sinceramente por sus cercanos y era bastante amable. Era su subordinada en el trabajo e Itachi sentía con cada día que pasaba que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando se acercaba a ella o se rozaban accidentalmente, la decepción llegó incluso antes de que Itachi pudiera confesar sus sentimientos, Konan un día llego al trabajo repartiendo invitaciones, por supuesto el pelinegro también recibió una, grande y dolorosa fue su sorpresa al ver que era una invitación de matrimonio, Konan se casaba con un hombre llamado Yahiko, por lo que supo después esos dos llevaban juntos casi que desde que eran niños, no había manera de competir con el tal Yahiko. Para ese momento Sasuke aún estaba en escuela media, y aunque ya el tierno niño que mandaba cartas al reino de los gatos ya no existía, su pequeño hermano menor aun sentía un cariño desmedido por él – cada vez que pensaba en eso se le entibiaba solo un poco el pecho –, así que al verlo tan decaído fue a hablar con él.

\- _¿Qué te pasa? Tienes más ojeras que de costumbre. _

\- _Ahora no Sasuke, no estoy de humor._

\- _Hablo enserio idiota ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?_

\- _¿Qué? ¿Acaso te preocupa? – estaba siendo borde y lo sabía, pero no tenía ganas de una típica riña con su hermano menor._

\- _Por supuesto que me preocupa. – le contestó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos_

\- _Me enamoré de una mujer que se va a casar con otro – dijo lo más escuetamente posible._

\- _Entiendo – dijo apartando un poco la mirada – ven conmigo. _

\- _¿Eh? ¿A dónde?_

\- _Tú cállate y ven conmigo. – Itachi lo siguió fuera de la casa. _

Itachi recordaba que ese día caminaron casi una hora, no tenía ni idea de hacía donde demonios iban, y aunque le preguntara a Sasuke este no le respondía gran cosa, un par de gruñidos y un "cállate de una maldita vez y camina". Que ganas le daban a veces de cargarse a su hermanito. Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña tienda, nada ostentoso, vendían algo de comida, periódicos y revistas, tabaco y alcohol, en resumen: lo típico, una vez entraron el viejo que atendía saludó a Sasuke familiarmente desde detrás del mostrador.

\- _Vaya, pero si es Sasuke – lo saludó con una gran sonrisa – Y veo que traes a alguien ¡Eso es nuevo! Nunca traes a nadie._

\- _Es mi hermano, viejo, y ahora mismo se carga un buen problema, dame un Consuelo para un corazón herido._

\- _¿De qué demonios estás hablando Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi nervioso_

\- _¡Vaya! Debe ser un problema muy serio – el viejo miro a Itachi un poco de lástima mal disimulado y este sintió escalofríos - ¡Sale un Consuelo para un corazón herido! – gritó el viejo enérgico._

\- _¿Qué demonios es este lugar Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi ya perdiendo la paciencia._

\- _Una tienda como cualquier otra, tiene de distinto que venden bebidas especiales para todo tipo de sentimientos._

\- _Suena un poco cursi ¿sabes?_

\- _Las bebidas de por aquí solo las conocen unos pocos, pero te garantizan al 100% su efecto._

\- _Eso ya lo veremos. _

Itachi se arrepintió el resto de su vida por probar ese menjurje de Satán, el sabor era tan fuerte que con solo el primer trago ya se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas y sentía unas imperiosas ganas de toser, era una extraña mezcla de amargura y acidez, no que lo pudiera explicar bien en palabras, el líquido era increíblemente espeso y descendió excesivamente lento por su garganta, quemándola al instante. Definitivamente mataría a Sasuke por hacerle beber semejante cosa, o eso pensaba cuando Sasuke después de ver su cara le dijo divertido "_¿Bastante malo verdad? Ahora puedes decir que esto es lo más horrible y doloroso que te ha pasado ¿no?" _¿Así que ese era el efecto que buscaba esa cosa? Pues en efecto Itachi tenía a esa bebida como su peor recuerdo y a partir de ese momento pudo olvidar ese "romance" un poco más fácilmente; maldito Sasuke y sus interesantes maneras de animarlo.

Sasuke le estaba diciendo que quería verse con él, en el mismo lugar donde tomó esa abominación, solo esperaba que no hubiera una bebida llamada "perdona a tu hermano por fugarse y casi matarte de la preocupación".

-/-

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado ya viendo el cielo en ese lugar? A estas alturas a Sasuke ya poco le importaba, lo único que rondaba en su mente era la carta que le había dejado a su hermano en ese buzón que años atrás significó tanto para él, ¿el enviar esa carta podría considerarse traición? ¿O él fue traicionado primero? Estaba siendo melodramático y lo sabía, Naruto en ningún momento lo había traicionado, solo era un espartano muy acostumbrado a mandar, y él no estaba nada acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, suspiró profundamente, si debía agradecer algo era ese entrenamiento al que estaba sometido ya que gracias a ello podía notar perfectamente como el chakra de Naruto se acercaba sin rodeos a su posición, venía solo así que suponía que quería hablar "pacíficamente" con él, se contuvo mentalmente de suspirar otra vez, ni que fuera una muchachita.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Busco a Waldo.

\- Muy gracioso Sasuke. – comentó Naruto serio.

\- No Naruto, tú eres el gracioso, ¿Qué demonios me ves haciendo? – preguntó recostándose en sus antebrazos – Estoy acostado en este pasto siendo miserable, eso estoy haciendo, ¿quieres que te escriba un reporte al respecto?

Naruto ya sabía que lidiar con Sasuke en ese momento iba a ser complicado pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no darle un buen golpe al Uchiha, ¡Ese impertinente chiquillo! En momentos como ese le gustaría haber tomado las mentadas clases de respiración que alguna vez Hinata le recomendó.

\- Escucha Sasuke, he venido para que hablemos pacíficamente, para que resolvamos esto de la mejor manera ¿te parece?

\- No quiero hablar contigo ahora rubio – le dijo el Uchiha apartando la mirada y volviendo a perderse en el cielo. Naruto se estaba preocupando seriamente.

\- Necesitamos hablar Sasuke… por favor – las últimas palabras las pronunció tan débilmente que el pelinegro apenas y las escuchó.

\- No digo que no vayamos a hablar o a arreglar esto Naruto – lo tranquilizó Sasuke – pero no quiero hacerlo en este preciso momento, si lo que crees es que voy a salir huyendo a vagar por ahí o que volveré con Taka estas muy equivocado, solo necesito un descanso para despejar mi mente.

\- Más te vale mocoso – dijo Naruto sonriendo ya un poco más tranquilo.

\- Pero si hay una pregunta que quiero hacerte Naruto y quiero que me respondas con la verdad – Naruto se tensó, aún era muy pronto para contarle a Sasuke la verdadera naturaleza de sus planes.

\- Dispara – esperaba que no preguntara nada muy específico.

\- Lo que quieres robar de mi casa no es solo mi dichoso sello. ¿Hay algo más verdad?

\- Si – respondió Naruto escuetamente.

\- ¿Es algo importante para mi familia? ¿Algo que les hará daño?

\- Es…

\- ¡No me digas que es! ¡No necesito saberlo! Solo responde sí o no.

\- No – dijo firme mientras miraba a Sasuke a los ojos.

\- Bien, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber – dijo muy tranquilo volviéndose a recostar en el pasto.

\- Sas…

\- Volveré mañana en la mañana rubio, dame tan siquiera un día libre, maldito espartano… - dijo mirándolo divertido, gesto que le indico al rubio que ya estaban bien y que todo estaba solucionado.

\- Sino estas en la sala de entrenamiento a las 12:00 m. voy a patearte el culo tan fuerte que rogarás misericordia – dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

\- No si puedo vencerte – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa confiada.

\- En tus más húmedos sueños Uchiha.

\- Mis sueños húmedos contigo distan un poco de las peleas convencionales. – dijo Sasuke con vos profunda y lujuriosa haciendo que a Naruto le recorriera un escalofrío desde el cuello hasta la baja espalda.

\- Maldito púbero – refunfuñó Naruto yéndose rápidamente, justo a tiempo para que el Uchiha no viera el sonrojo que adornaba su cara, aunque siendo justos era más por la rabia contra el hormonal Uchiha.

-/-

Era la cuarta botella de esa noche, probablemente se tomaría una quinta ¿a quién le importaba? Él era el jefe de ese mugriento antro después de todo, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, o eso le gustaría decir, pero ese molesto clan Uchiha, con su aún más molesto líder Fugaku, siempre ponían trabas en sus planes, arruinándolos, llegando primero u ofreciendo más dinero, ¡Como los odiaba! Orochimaru bufó de nuevo, hace unos años era conocido como la vieja serpiente blanca, el líder indiscutido del bajo mundo, todos esos roñosos pandilleros debían rendirle pleitesía, las calles eran una jungla en la que dominaba solo el más fuerte, y eso le encantaba, ya que él era el más fuerte, o todo fue así hasta que dos imbéciles de apellido Namikaze decidieron aliarse con dos fuertes líderes de Senju y echarlo del negocio, ¡no eran más que una panda de entrometidos! Por esa alianza perdió todo el poder que tanto tiempo le había costado conseguir, perdió personal, dinero, posición, perdió sus negocios, sus centros de prostitución que eran tan lucrativos, perdió el negocio de lavado de dinero y su amada casa de apuestas, ¡Todo por unos santurrones de mierda!

Siendo un poco más específicos Orochimaru había sido vencido por una alianza entre Minato y Kushina Namikaze líderes del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki y Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju quienes también eran líderes de su propio clan, quienes en una operación bastante complicada decidieron derrocar a la vieja serpiente blanca ya que sus negocios no hacían más que perjudicar, niños huérfanos, mujeres obligadas a prostituirse, y familias enteras asediadas por deudas exorbitantes, la batalla fue dura, Minato y Jiraiya lucharon a tope con Orochimaru y su mano derecha Kabuto, la alianza había ganado, y todos daban a Orochimaru por muerto, pero mala hierba no muere fácilmente, y eso lo comprobaron en carne propia Minato y Kushina, quienes años después fueron cruelmente asesinados por la serpiente en venganza. Orochimaru a pesar de estar vivo y continuar con algunos de sus negocios sabe muy bien que no puede llamar mucho la atención, de lo contrario los restantes Jiraiya o Tsunade o los nuevos líderes del bajo mundo se le abalanzarían encima, y por mucho que le disgustase admitirlo, ahora mismo no tenía manera de contrarrestarlos.

Si miraba a su alrededor no se podía sentir más asqueado, lo tuvo todo una vez y ahora solo era propietario de un mugroso motel y contaba apenas con 5 prostitutas para subsistir, la perra que había estado chupándosela hace una rato no había podido conseguir que se corriera, la hubiera golpeado más fuerte de no ser por lo obvio, el no gozaba particularmente de las mujeres a menos que fueran menores de 16 años, para cualquier otro tipo de deseo sexual le fascinaban los hombres, podía golpearlos con saña y no pasaría nada, gloriosos los años en los que podía metérsela al que se le diera la gana, pero no, chasqueo la lengua, y todo porque los Uchihas habían aparecido en toda su ecuación de miseria, después de que lo derrocaran del bajo mundo, los pandilleros más fuertes se repartieron Konoha en zonas, como son muy originales fueron las zonas norte, sur, este, oeste y los suburbios, Namikaze se quedo con el norte y los suburbios más cercanos , Senju se quedó con el Este, el clan Uchiha aprovechó toda la confusión y asentó todo su clan y su organización en el sur y más específicamente habían tomado control parcial de la policía de Konoha, lo cual les permitía acceso a la red de información de inteligencia de Konoha, y para empeorarla todo al mando de los Uchiha estaban Fugaku y su hijo mayor Itachi, los más insufribles y santurrones de toda Konoha, un movimiento en falso y ya los tenía pisándole los talones con toda la intención de capturarlos. Ni siquiera la desaparición del inútil hijo menor había distraído a Fugaku.

Y hasta ahora esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, por un terrible descuido y falta de tiempo se le olvidó corroborar que la maldita cría de los Namikaze si estuviera bien muerta, suponía que lo había dejado lo suficientemente mal como para que muriera desangrado, es que por favor, un mocoso de cinco años no sobreviviría con todos esos golpes además de una herida sangrante en el estómago, pero ahora una duda lo corroía por dentro, ya que se alzó en el Norte un nuevo líder el cual se hacía llamar el Zorro de nueve colas, y muchos de sus hombres ya habían sentido en carne propia lo fuerte y despiadado que este podía llegar a ser, ¿y si ese tipejo resultara ser el hijo de los Namikaze? Si era así seguramente sabría que él masacró a sus padres con toda la saña y el gozo del mundo, ¿y si lo estaba buscando para vengarse? ¡Había tantas interrogantes! A pesar de usar a todos sus espías y mover todos los hilos que tenía a la mano sencillamente no encontraba nada de información ¡Nada! Es como si el tal zorro ese no fuera más que una leyenda de miedo para asustar a los pandilleros de bajo rango, pero entonces ¿Quién controlaba la zona norte? ¿Y de aquí en cuando se había vuelto casi inexpugnable? Fuese quien fuese el tal zorro, lo más probable es que tuviera algún tipo de conexión con los Namikaze, y si eso era cierto definitivamente no podía bajar la guardia, no cuando sus planes estaban empezando a dar frutos.

\- ¿Orochimaru-sama? – le llamó la atención su fiel mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – respondió de mala gana, ¡todavía le faltaba media botella!

\- Es hora… – dijo acomodándose las gafas con una breve sonrisa de medio lado.

\- Entiendo – sonrió desquiciado – prepara todo para salir Kabuto.

Si, definitivamente no podía bajar la guardia cuando sus planes empezaban a tomar forma.

-/-

Debía estarse viendo como un idiota en ese momento, ¡había hecho y deshecho para llegar a ese mugroso lugar! ¿Para qué? Para que su hermano pelo de cacatúa se saliera con eso. ¡Iba a sacarle canas a temprana edad! Y si eso sucedía se iba a asegurar de dejar calvo a Sasuke para el resto de sus días.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que por momentos como este quiero matarte Sasuke? – hablaba Itachi con furia.

\- ¿Peor que cuando le hice creer a Padre que te habías escapado a cambiarte el sexo cuando te escapaste al concierto Macklemore y te emborrachaste tanto que no volviste en 5 días?

\- Ni siquiera menciones ese momento Sasuke, no me revientes hermanito que si te encuentro te capo, ¡te lo juro! Vete despidiendo de los Sasukitos de tus bolas – hablaba enojadamente al celular en su mano – Ahora vas a contarme pasito a pasito que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo y luego vas a darme una buena razón para no matarte.

Había ido a ese lugar esperando en su corazón que Sasuke se apareciera frente a él, pero la parte más racional de su cerebro le decía, que si Sasuke se había tomado todas esas molestias para contactarlo eso quería decir que no iba a arriesgarse a verlo en persona, y de verdad, a veces odiaba ser tan inteligente, una vez llegó a la mencionada tienda no encontró a nadie, pero aquel viejo le miraba de manera intrigante, una vez le pidió el condenado _Consuelo para un corazón herido, _el viejo le miro de arriba abajo dubitativo y le entregó un teléfono celular, el cual sonó al instante, dándole un susto de muerte, en la pantalla aparecía un teléfono que parecía ser público, al contestar no pudo sorprenderse, su hermanito se había vuelto listo esas semanas, y no estaba seguro si le gustaba o si le preocupaba.

\- No puedo decirte nada Aniki – respondió rápidamente Sasuke.

\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS….

\- Confórmate con saber que estoy bien, y con lo que te voy a pedir estoy seguro deducirás todo.

\- ¿Pedirme algo? – se rio sarcásticamente - ¿tu pedirme algo _a mí_? ¡Si algo tienes que pedirme a mi es disculpas! ¡Enano malagradecido!

\- Es importante – respondió escueto el menor.

\- ¿Qué. ? – dijo entre dientes ya con la paciencia en un peligroso borde.

\- 1. Quiero que confíes en mí – solo con eso Itachi ya podía imaginarse que la situación era más delicada de lo que pensó en un principio

\- ¿Y?

\- Necesito que me des mi sello.

\- Tu… ¿tú qué? – ¿había escuchado mal?

\- Mi sello… el de los Uchiha – el muy bastardo hablaba como si fuera del clima.

\- ¿Có-cómo sabes tú de eso? – pregunto anonadado.

\- Solo tienes que pensarlo bien y te responderás solito todas tus preguntas.

\- Espera un momento….

\- Déjalo en el reino de los gatos mañana en la madrugada - dijo rápidamente para luego colgar.

Itachi sentía las venas en su frente palpitar de la ira… ¡Como se atrevía ese mocoso! Gritaba en su interior tratando de no exteriorizar nada o perdería definitivamente la concentración y su presencia se volvería notable. Contó hasta tres y suspiró un par de veces, bien, pensando claramente ¿cómo sabía Sasuke de la existencia de los sellos? No pudo haberse dado cuenta solo, alguien tuvo que haberle dicho… ¿la misma persona que le enseñaba a esconder su chakra? Aunque aún no estaba seguro que el extraño individuo que estaba en la escuela de Sasuke fuera él, aunque tendría sentido ya que ese mismo día el plan académico de Sasuke fue congelado… Resumiendo un poco, Sasuke estaba aprendiendo técnicas avanzadas de combate, técnicas virtualmente imposibles de aprender sin que alguien te diga mínimamente que existen, y ahora este necesita su sello, se imaginaba que para seguir entrenando, también le había dicho que estaba bien y que confiara en él, podía deducir que de alguna extraña manera había encontrado una persona que le enseñara y lo entrenara… y parece ser que Sasuke confiaba en esa persona… ¿pero entonces por qué todo el misterio? ¿Esa persona estaba ocultando algo?

-/-

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco… ¡estaba anonadado! ¿Cómo demonios? Sencillamente ¿Cómo demonios? Ese mocoso se la había jugado y más le valía escupir la sopa o lo haría arrepentirse seriamente.

\- Tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme esto Uchiha.

El ambiente era pesado, incluso Sasuke quien estaba absolutamente seguro de lo que hacía – o eso creía – sentía escalofríos por toda la espalda y estaba comenzando a sudar, estaban todos reunidos y las colas estaban francamente asustados, hacía muchísimo tiempo no veían a Naruto tan enojado, la atmosfera se sentía excesivamente pesada, menos mal ese salón en particular tenía un sello para que no dejase escapar nada de chakra, porque el chakra de Naruto estaba a tope por lo enojado que estaba, a los más sensibles como Iruka y Hinata se les dificultaba un poco respirar, y ni se diga de Sasuke quien pensaba que pronto iba a llevar las bolas de corbata.

\- Es mi sello de casta Naruto. – dijo tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

Naruto lo miró directo a los ojos, y Sasuke creyó que moriría en ese instante, le temblaban las piernas y las manos le sudaban, el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y tenía los labios secos, en ese momento los ojos de Naruto ya no eran del azul cielo que al Uchiha tanto le gustaba, ahora eran rojos, de un rojo sangre intenso y brillante, con la pupila alargada como si fuera alguna especie de animal salvaje, la pose del rubio era tensa… como si fuera a abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento, y no precisamente de la forma en la que él soñaba por las noches.

"_Tal vez… y solo tal vez no fue tan buena idea como pensé en un principio" _fue el último pensamiento lúcido de Sasuke antes de recibir un derechazo en el estómago que le privó de la habilidad de pensar coherentemente.


	9. La mansión Uchiha

Naruto caminaba como un león enjaulado por toda la habitación, todavía demasiado enojado como para que su nivel de chakra fuera normal, ¡estaba por los cielos! Cosa que estaba afectando considerablemente a sus queridos compañeros, quienes estaban alrededor de él, sin moverse siquiera un centímetro, demasiado asustados por el estado de su líder, ya que hacía mucho no estaba tan enojado como para que sus ojos cambiaran de color, cuando se ponía así era de temer, prueba fehaciente de ello era el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha tirado en el suelo con múltiples heridas, Neji y Hinata podían adivinar sin siquiera usar sus afinidades oculares, que el Uchiha tenía por lo menos tres costillas rotas, Shikamaru estaba pensando en lo molesto que sería tener que lidiar con la tensión entre esos dos de ahora en adelante, Konan y Nagato se estaban preparando por si tenían que intervenir y sellar un poco el chakra del kitsune, ya que si seguía tan elevado podría ser problemático, Iruka trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse al rubio e intentar calmarlo, Rock Lee y Chouji estaban estáticos, el gordito nunca tenía apetito cuando su líder se encontraba en ese estado y eso ya era mucho decir.

\- Chicos… - dijo de pronto Naruto con voz grave e intensa, todos se pusieron alerta al instante – Les tengo unos pequeños encargos – dijo sin mirar a nadie en específico, el escalofrío fue grupal.

-/-

Neji suspiró profundamente, todo esto era culpa del Uchiha, ¿de quién más podía ser? Desde que había llegado todo se había vuelto una locura, no que lo odiara particularmente, el chico efectivamente tenía mucho potencial y si Naruto pensaba que era de ayuda, él se sacaría los ojos el mismo apostando por las palabras de su líder. Pero el chico Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a recibir indicaciones, ni a tener una verdadera figura de liderazgo o a seguir ordenes confiando plenamente en quien te las da, tampoco lo culpa de ello, lleva muy poco tiempo de haber conocido a Naruto y si era franco consigo mismo, el rubio no le había soltado mucha información a Sasuke como para que este pudiera decir que confiaba plenamente en Naruto, sabía que eso le explotaría en la cara al rubio tarde o temprano, prueba de ello era el sello de casta Uchiha que ahora estaba en manos de Naruto, y a un Uchiha postrado en una cama sin despertar aún del golpe noqueador que le dio el líder.

Ese Uchiha… le recordaba mucho a él mismo algunos años atrás, cuando las calles y los pandilleros no tenían dios ni ley, era duro ser huérfano en unas calles donde solo sobrevivía el más fuerte, por aquel entonces solo tenía 8 años, y pensaba que lo único que él podía sentir era hambre, el hambre era lo que lo movía y lo obligaba a sobrevivir, con su familia asesinada y su hermana desaparecida no le quedaba nada, era solo un cascarón vacío, sin sentimientos o aspiraciones, bueno… si los tenía, pero en pos de su cordura mental y supervivencia decidió enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón, ¿Tristeza? Podría volverse loco de tristeza si recordaba como sus padres habían sido asesinados frente a él, o la cara llorosa de su hermana cuando era arrastrada por uno de esos hombres a quien sabe dónde, mientras él estaba demasiado herido y débil como para seguirla, ¿venganza? No era más que un niño desnutrido, sin hogar o amigos, aún si supiera quienes habían sido las personas que le arrebataron todo ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como él? Morir… iría a morir. Por ello había decidido olvidar todo, anestesiarse a si mismo de todo el dolor que le habían provocado y dejarse guiar solamente por el instinto que le proporcionaba estar siempre hambriento, hasta el día que lo conoció.

No supo cómo, pero deambulando había llegado al lugar más peligroso de todo Konoha, la zona norte, la cual desde el asesinato de sus líderes apenas unos meses atrás era un paraíso para quienes no querían seguir a nadie, aquel lugar era gobernado por la anarquía. Quiso salir rápidamente de aquel maldito lugar, pero capto algo por el rabillo de su ojo, era un niño, no como él, aquel niño tendrí años, y estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen instantáneo, el olor llego a su nariz rápidamente haciendo que su estómago gruñera en protesta, a estas alturas ya no meditaba nada de aquello, solo se abalanzó contra aquel chico para quitarle su comida, no debía ser difícil, el chico se veía tan flaco y débil como él, pero Neji era mayor y su cuerpo más grande, no debería costarle nada arrebatarle el alimento, o eso pensó, apenas dio un paso en dirección del chico con la intención de arrebatarle el ramen, el chico volteó en dirección de Neji, y este pudo apreciar los ojos más azules que alguna vez hubiera visto, en otras circunstancias hubiera dicho que eran verdaderamente hermosos, pero en ese momento sintió miedo, miedo que no sentía así de intenso desde hace mucho, esos ojos lo miraban serios, con una clara advertencia de muerte en ellos si llegaba a incordiarlo, pero eso no iba a detenerlo de su cometido ya que tenía demasiada hambre, así que siguió y se abalanzo sobre él, lo siguiente que recuerda es despertar de la inconciencia para ver que el niño de ojos azules – y ahora que lo enfocaba un poco mejor, de brillante cabello rubio – el cual lo estaba moviendo su pie como verificando que seguía vivo.

\- _Si querías un poco solo tenías que pedirlo, chico tonto. – dijo con un tono claramente despectivo. _

\- _¿Q-q-qué me hiciste? - Neji descubrió con miedo que le dolía a horrores el tórax. _

\- _No lo sé, probablemente te haya roto un par de costillas, o tal vez te provoqué algún sangrado interno, no sabría decirte con exactitud. – dijo el chico rubio mirándolo aburrido. _

\- _Supongo que moriré aquí entonces. – dijo resignado, relajando todo su cuerpo… morir sonaba como algo de paz para ese infierno y sonrió un poco ante la idea, pero aquel estado de relajación no le había durado mucho ya que el chico rubio le había pateado con saña donde el suponía tenía las costillas rotas, el dolor fue tan intenso que no pudo respirar, y se le salieron lágrimas al instante. _

\- _¿Quieres morir? – preguntó visiblemente enojado el rubio - ¿tú crees que te voy a dar el gusto? De que mueras así… como un cobarde, para que te desentiendas de este mundo tan fácilmente ¿crees que voy a permitirlo? _

¿Qué demonios quería ese chico de él? Ya lo había vencido, lo había dejado hecho mierda ¡¿Por qué no se iba y lo dejaba morir y ya?! Lo siguiente que recuerda de aquello es otra patada en su estómago, y luego todo se volvió negro, se había vuelto a desmayar por el intenso dolor. Neji rio un poco para sus adentros, el Uchiha tenía razón en algo, y es que Naruto era definitivamente un espartano, por lo menos siempre lo es al principio, cuando ya le entregas un poco más de ti, él te responde con la misma intensidad. Cuando despertó aquella vez, lo hizo en una cama, tan cómoda y tibia que sentía que iba a romper en llanto de felicidad en cualquier momento, aún le dolía como el demonio el tórax, pero extrañamente ya no sentía miedo alguno, como si hubiera algún tipo de fuerza que le decía que ya todo estaba bien, que de ahora en adelante las cosas solo podrían mejorar. Y aunque en ese preciso momento no lo supo, ese sería el presentimiento más fuerte y acertado que tendría en su vida, después de aquello Naruto entró en el cuarto y con una escueta presentación le dijo a Neji que desde ese momento él era su subordinado, con un acento tan infantil y una cara tan radiante que se sentía casi como un juego, tanto así que Hyuuga no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña carcajada, _craso error_, error que le costó un derechazo en la quijada que lo tuvo a dieta líquida los siguientes dos días. Vaya que Naruto era violento y de muy poca paciencia, por esa época Neji peleaba mucho con él, siempre estaban en desacuerdo, por aquel entonces, Shikamaru, Nagato y Konan ya se habían unido al rubio y lo seguían a sol y sombra, cosa que Neji no entendía muy bien, ¿Quién querría como líder a alguien tan violento como el rubio? Vale que para ser un niño era endemoniadamente fuerte, pero su actitud dejaba tanto que desear… pasado el tiempo Neji ya era capaz de evitar y contratacar al rubio cuando este quería atacarlo, en un principio pensó que el rubio se enojaría y se pondría serio en eso de lastimarlo, pero aquella vez Naruto sonrió de tal forma que a Neji se le aceleró el corazón ¡Pues claro! ¡Naruto realmente no quería solo lastimarlo! Ese día descubrió que Naruto esperaba el día que le devolviera los golpes, y así el rubio y él empezaron a entrenar juntos, a veces peleaba con él, otros días con Nagato o Shikamaru, y más adelante se dio cuenta que podía hacerle frente a varios pandilleros, y sin echarse muchas flores ya barría el piso con la mayoría, cuando comprendió aquello la rivalidad que tenía con el rubio se transformó en puro agradecimiento y confianza, confianza que desembocó en Neji contándole entre lágrimas la historia de su vida, ese día Naruto le prometió que él iba a ser su hogar y su familia y Hyuuga le agradeció de corazón. Desde ese instante Neji se permitió sentir nuevamente, y comenzó a trazar planes para encontrar a su hermana, pero ya el rubio se le había adelantado, un día como cualquiera llegó al lugar que usaban como refugio con un pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos, y se lo entregó como si de un costal se tratara, "me parece que tienen mucho de que hablar" fue lo único que dijo, cuando enfocó mejor la persona en sus brazos vio una cara muy parecida a la propia, cuando su hermana Hinata abrió sus ojos iguales a los suyos, sintió en su corazón que podría seguir a Naruto hasta el fin del mundo.

Después de aquello pasaron muchas cosas, sus compañeros se fueron uniendo a Naruto uno a uno, todos con historias desgarradoras detrás. Sabía que el Uchiha no iba a ser distinto, llegaría el momento en el cual también estaría preparado para dar su vida por el rubio, lo único que realmente le preocupaba es que bueno… al parecer el Uchiha estaba desarrollando sentimientos serios por su líder y muchos de ellos estaban un poco preparados para romperle algo más que una costilla si ese pelo de cacatúa se atrevía a tocarle siquiera un cabello al rubio con intenciones lujuriosas. No que el rubio no supiera como defenderse solo ya que con aunque todos se habían vuelto muchísimo más fuerte con los años, Naruto aún limpiaba el piso con ellos de la peor forma, la afinidad del rubio realmente era de temer…

\- ¿En qué demonios estás pensando Neji? ¡Pon atención a la misión por todos los demonios! – le susurro Shikamaru violentamente.

\- Lo lamento… pensaba en toda esta situación de mierda. – respondió Neji.

La misión que les asignó el rubio era realmente un incordio, nadie sabía exactamente como el Uchiha había conseguido su sello él solo, lo más lógico sería pensar que alguien se lo entregó, eso significaba que se había puesto en contacto con alguien de Taka, o peor, con alguien de los altos mandos Uchiha, ya que ese tipo de objetos eran celosamente guardados por los líderes, _"si Uchiha Sasuke había revelado un mínimo de información al clan…"_ Aún recordaban la cara de Naruto diciendo eso, fue tan aterradora… se sacudió un poco tratando de alejar el recuerdo. Su misión era básicamente la que tenían planeada desde un principio, debían infiltrarse en la mansión Uchiha y hacer un par de averiguaciones, en este caso saber si a pelo de cacatúa no se le había ido la lengua con asuntos secretos, aunque muy en el fondo todos sabían – incluido Naruto - que Uchiha realmente no había hecho nada de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse _realmente, _pero en aquel mundo siempre será mejor corroborar la información, no sea que te lleves una _sorpresa _después.

En el caso de Neji y Shikamaru, la misión que se les asignó era estar en posición fuera de la mansión y usar la afinidad ocular de Neji para vigilar a quienes habían entrado en la mansión, Shikamaru cuidaba las espaldas del Hyuuga mientras este estaba 100% concentrado en su tarea, del otro lado de la mansión se encontraban Hinata y Konan con la misma misión. Iruka y Chouji estaban en una camioneta a un par de kilómetros monitoreando la actividad digital y Rock Lee los cuidaba, finalmente quienes entraron en la mansión fueron Naruto, Nagato y Kiba, siendo guiados por el fuerte olfato de este último, en teoría tenían todos los frentes cubiertos, pero todos sabían que los planes podían torcerse en cualquier momento.

\- _Voltea a tu izquierda Naruto, viene alguien… _\- dijo Neji por el intercomunicador, viendo como una chica pelirroja de lentes caminaba por el pasillo por el cual se encontraban Naruto y los otros.

\- No podemos… tenemos que avanzar por aquí, Kiba dice que del otro lado está el sensor Uchiha… Nagato confúndela, pero no mucho – ordeno el rubio.

Si bien Nagato era un sensor de temer, su principal afinidad recaía en sus ojos, y en un poder hipnótico que le permitía adormecer y sacar información de sus contrincantes sin que estos se enteraran de mucho, si utilizaba aquella afinidad en combate uno a uno, le permitía adelantarse a su oponente un par de segundos, previendo los movimientos que estos harían, una habilidad terrorífica para quienes la enfrentaban, no por nada Nagato era la octava cola. Naruto se movió rápidamente en dirección de la chica y se paró detrás de ella rozándole apenas el cabello, pero fue un movimiento suficiente para que esta se volteara asustada, pero el rubio era rápido y para cuando la pelirroja volteó completamente este ya no estaba, lo cual le dio la oportunidad a Nagato de acercarse lo suficiente para cuando la chica volteara viera directo a sus ojos. Dicho y hecho, la chica cayó en redondo en la trampa y ahora en un estado de semi inconciencia estaba a merced de lo que Nagato quisiera preguntarle.

\- ¿Qué le pregunto, Naruto? - habló Nagato sin romper contacto visual con la chica.

\- Necesitamos saber dónde guardan las cosas importantes.

\- ¿Dónde guardan los objetos valiosos en esta mansión? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando directamente a la chica.

\- No lo sé bien, pero hay una habitación en el sótano que tiene vigilancia las 24 horas del día… - respondió la chica de lentes con voz pausada a causa del trance.

\- ¿Quién tiene acceso a esa habitación?

\- Solo Fugaku-sama e Itachi-sama.

\- Entiendo – habló Naruto un poco para sí mismo – Kiba – llamó el rubio - ¿Hueles algo en ella? – Kiba se acercó un poco e inhalo profundamente el olor de la chica.

\- El Uchiha no ha estado cerca de esta chica desde hace semanas. – dijo muy seguro.

\- Entiendo – respondió el rubio – Es suficiente Nagato, ordénale que se vaya, a su cuarto, o a donde sea.

\- Ve a la cocina y pide comida. – ordenó Nagato a la chica.

\- Espero que no esté a dieta Nagato. Nunca he tenido el valor de meterme entre una chica y su dieta – dijo Naruto cuando ya la chica se había ido.

\- No me parece el momento adecuado para bromear ¿sabes? – dijo Nagato, a pesar de estar riéndose un poco, y detrás de él Kiba intentaba no soltar una carcajada demasiado escandalosa.

Luego de aquel divertido momento, el rubio ordeno que siguieran, si bien la información que la chica dio podría ser verídica, también había posibilidades de que fuera una caja fuerte cualquiera, puede que la chica ni siquiera tuviera la información completa, y se les estaba acabando el tiempo, ya pronto amanecería, y la mansión comenzaría sus funciones.

\- Neji, Hinata – llamó el rubio por el intercomunicador en su cuello.

\- _¿Qué pasa?_

\- _Te escucho Naruto-kun. _

\- ¿Cuántas personas hay en los siguientes 20 metros?

\- _Yo puedo ver 3 – _dijo Neji.

\- _De este lado hay 4 – _añadió Hinata.

\- Iruka – llamó.

\- _Dime Naruto – _respondió el aludido.

\- ¿Lograste encontrar los planos de la casa?

\- _Por supuesto – _respondió confiado Iruka, aunque había sido más difícil conseguirlos de lo que había pensado.

\- ¿Hay otra planta bajo nosotros?

\- _Déjame ver… _

\- Apresúrate - le urgió el líder.

\- _Escucha Naruto, si caminan hacia adelante unos 4 metros hay un pasillo a tu derecha, allí encontrarás una escalera, allí hay algo, no lo especifican en estos planos, pero hay algo allí. – _explicó Iruka.

\- Neji ¿puedes ver esas escaleras?

\- _Si_ – respondió el Hyuuga aguzando aún más su vista – _pero más allá de las escaleras no se ve nada, es como si no hubiera nada allí, como si no existiera. – _Neji estaba impactado, ese lugar en particular se veía en negro.

\- Debe ser algún tipo de sello, uno poderoso si no estoy mal. – Dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza en gesto confundido – Kiba…

-/-

En ese preciso momento Uchiha Sasuke juraba que había algo tétricamente malo en su vida pasada para estar soportando aquel dolor, debió haber pateado un perro en aquella vida pasada, no podía haber otra explicación; el dolor que sentía en las costillas era indescriptible, no podía respirar bien sin que esto mandará incontables punzadas de dolor, y de respirar ni se diga. Además aunque no se había visto aún en un espejo, sentía una parte de la cara especialmente ardida, no había intentado moverse mucho así que no sabía a ciencia cierta el estado de sus piernas, y a estas alturas le daba miedo comprobarlo. ¿Por qué había pasado todo aquello? Ah sí… había visto al demonio. Nunca antes había visto al rubio así de enojado, bueno… enojado era decir poco, el rubio estaba _rojo _de furia, al Uchiha le recorría un escalofrío de puro terror de solo recordar la cara de Naruto al momento de entender que estaba pasando, ahora entendía el afán de las colas de mantener a Naruto en su lugar feliz.

Soltó un suspiro, no pensó nunca que las cosas iban a resultar de esa manera, ¿de verdad había hecho algo tan malo? No pudo pensar mucho más en ello ya que en ese momento sintió que la puerta se abrió, y de ella entró el rubio… con los ojos aún rojos…


	10. Derrocar a la serpiente blanca

Todo aquello era demasiado problemático, demasiado, Naruto llevaba aproximadamente una hora en la habitación de Sasuke, sabía que el rubio no lo estaba matando, ni que estuviera fuera de control, si ese fuera el caso, Nagato ya los habría advertido, digamos que solo estaba preocupado, ya que hace mucho su líder no estaba así de enojado, podía contar hace más o menos 3 años los ojos del rubio no cambiaban de color, y no podía creer que el Uchiha hubiera podido enojarlo de esa manera, aunque le parecía sospechoso, realmente no le parecía que la "falta" del Uchiha hubiera sido tan grave como para ameritar que Naruto usara técnicas de Senju para curar aquellas lesiones. El Nara soltó un hondo suspiro, sabía que había algo que Naruto no estaba contando… algo que se había guardado para sí mismo el día que conoció al pelo de cacatúa y no, no era precisamente algo sentimental y romántico – o tal vez si -, pero era algo que los involucraba a todos, y al plan que habían trazado hace un par de meses. Todos ellos tenían en su pasado a un enemigo en común: Orochimaru, quien había arruinado las vidas de todos de las formas más crueles posibles. Por su parte, tenía grabada a fuego la cara de Orochimaru en sus recuerdos.

Fue hace ya demasiados años, y odiaba demasiado admitirlo, pero el alguna vez estuvo dentro de las filas de esa maldita serpiente blanca, no por voluntad propia ni mucho menos, era solo un infante a quien sus padres se les había arrebatado cruelmente, a los 4 años Shikamaru ya era terriblemente inteligente, más aun que algunos adultos, eso había llamado la atención de los hombres de Orochimaru quienes pensaban usarlo para ganar en las apuestas del Shogi, obviamente sus padres se habían negado rotundamente a que usaran a su hijo de esa manera, aun cuando su casa y su negocio se encontraba dentro del territorio de la serpiente, bueno, pues Orochimaru nunca se había tomado bien los rechazos, ni siquiera le interesaban los campeonatos de Shogi, no daban tanto dinero como los idiotas de sus subordinados pensaban, pero no permitiría nunca que la gente de SU territorio se opusiera a él tan fervientemente, tenía que dar ejemplo a todos los roñosos que vivían en sus tierras, así que para aleccionarlos, mató a la madre del Nara. Shikamaru recuerda aquel momento con tanta claridad… tanto que aún ahora tenía pesadillas con ese recuerdo de vez en cuando, la maldita serpiente había entrado a su casa como si le perteneciera, con dos de sus matones favoritos, Hidan y Kakuzu, Hidan había noqueado a su padre y lo había amordazado mientras Kakuzu había tomado del pelo a su madre y la había arrastrado hasta los pies de la serpiente, este le había pateado el rostro y el tórax, a Shikamaru le hubiera gustado decir que salió valientemente en defensa de su madre sin importarle las consecuencias, pero lo cierto era que estaba demasiado asustado, era apenas un niño, y todo había pasado demasiado rápido, se había congelado del miedo y había visto en primera fila como Orochimaru y sus secuaces golpeaban a su amada madre, ni siquiera cuando su padre despertó de su letargo y le grito desesperadamente que huyera pudo hacerlo reaccionar, solo fue hasta que Orochimaru disparó en la cabeza de su madre que este reacciono, cuando su madre yacía muerta en el piso de su casa en medio de un charco de sangre, todo se volvió borroso frente a él, los oídos le zumbaban y su cabeza punzaba, su corazón latía desbocado y las manos le sudaban, los gritos de dolor de su padre apenas y sonaban en segundo plano, casi como una banda sonora a esa terrible escena, volteó a ver a su padre buscando ayuda, pidiendo casi a gritos que le dijera que era una mentira, que nada de eso estaba pasando, si se lo decía su padre es porque debía ser verdad, pero no, Nara Shikaku estaba retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor, de angustia, berreaba en un dolor tan intenso como el de Shikamaru, lo siguiente fue lo que marcó el destino del Nara menor, miró al ejecutor de su madre, con un odio intenso y acido, quería gritarle, exigirle respuestas, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho? ¿Qué le habían hecho ellos? Estaba temblando del coraje, de la más pura ira, de la tristeza, pero la serpiente le devolvía una mirada siniestra, en aquellos ojos amarillos Shikamaru no pudo atisbar el mas mínimo resquicio de culpa, ni siquiera indiferencia, el muy bastardo se divertía, se divertía de verlos sufrir, de destruir vidas, de verlos retorcerse en el suelo entre lágrimas y gritos de dolor, el muy bastardo se reía y sus matones se reían a la par, más allá de ese momento, no recuerda nada, ya que Hidan le había golpeado en la cabeza y había perdido el conocimiento, lo siguiente que recuerda era una celda mugrienta, Orochimaru y sus matones los habían secuestrado y separado de su padre; a partir de ese momento su vida se convirtió en un infierno, Orochimaru había reconocido su inteligencia, y como era un hombre visionario no solo lo obligo a jugar Shogi en campeonatos, le obligo a usar su aguda mente para adivinar resultados en carreras, de manera que siempre apostaba al ganador, aun cuando este intentase revelarse y daba los resultados incorrectos, Orochimaru le daba tales golpizas que su sentido de conservación le impedía seguir engañando a su bastardo captor.

Shikamaru vivió en ese infierno poco menos de un año, hasta que alguien peleó en nombre de todas las víctimas de la serpiente blanca y la derrotaron, no presenció la batalla aunque hubiera querido, en ese momento sencillamente aprovechó la confusión y huyó del lugar tan rápido como sus débiles piernas se lo permitieron, aun ahora intenta recordar que tanto corrió ese día, pero todo lo relacionado a su escape de la guarida de la serpiente le resulta borroso y difuso, como si fuera demasiado doloroso y su mente intentando protegerlo hubiera borrado esos recuerdos, en algunas de sus pesadillas sueña que corrió por días enteros en medio de la confusión y conmoción, soñaba que corría en medio de los cadáveres que había dejado Orochimaru durante tantos años, soñaba que pisaba la cara de su madre al correr, y que tropezaba con el cuerpo inerte de su padre, cuando despierta de esa pesadilla le dan unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, odia a su yo del sueño, por no ver a sus padres, por no darles una sepultura digna, por no haber pensado en ellos un solo instante mientras intentaba salvarse a toda costa. Corrió tanto hasta llegar a unos suburbios, no sabía dónde estaba, pero si sabía que la carrera, la falta de sueño y la desnutrición le estaban pasando factura, se desplomó, se sorprendió al sentir que el suelo no estaba tan duro como pensó, se había desplomado en medio de lo que parecía un bosque, o una vereda, en todo caso solo se veía vegetación, estaba en un claro, si se esforzaba un poco podía ver el cielo increíblemente azul, todo estaba tranquilo, y hace mucho que había olvidado lo que era la tranquilidad, lo último que pensó antes de caer inconsciente es que no le hubiera molestado morir ahí en ese momento.

Pero las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles, pero por lo menos cualquier cosa era mejor que volver con Orochimaru, una vez despertó lo hizo en una cama, no mullida ni tampoco tibia, pero si más cómoda de lo que alguna vez sintió una cama, se encontraba en una casa, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande, y lo primero que vio al despertar fueron unos ojos carmesí que lo miraban preocupado, era una mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida, un fuerte olor a tabaco desvió su atención de la mujer a la persona que estaba detrás, era un hombre alto y fornido, que lo miraba con ojos preocupados mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, aquellas personas eran Kurenai y Asuma Sarutobi, tenían una casa cerca del lugar donde se había desmayado, y al verlo ahí tirado no dudaron y le rescataron, era apenas un niño ¿cómo podrían dejarlo a su suerte para morir ahí? Le recogieron y le trataron como un hijo, de hecho fue Asuma quien descubrió la afinidad de Shikamaru a las sombras, una afinidad que solo le pertenecía a las familias puras, lo cual extraño bastante al mayor, pensaba que estas familias – como la suya – habían ido desapareciendo, o debía ser que hace mucho no entraba en contacto con otros _Afines _hace mucho tiempo. Ellos habían pertenecido al grupo Namikaze, y tras la derrota de la serpiente y el reciente embarazo de Kurenai habían decidido dejar atrás la vida de pandillas y asentarse. Al enterarse de que Shikamaru fue víctima de las atrocidades de la serpiente decidieron acogerle.

Asuma entrenó a Shikamaru para que este pudiera defenderse en caso de que algo pasara, era un prófugo después de todo y aunque Orochimaru _al parecer _ya no estaba en el mapa, ellos vivían en un mundo de pandilleros y _afines, _ y así sería siempre, debía volverse fuerte, entre más mejor.

Pasado casi un año, llegaron terribles noticias, Minato y Kushina Namikaze, famosos por haber derrotado y destronado a Orochimaru, habían sido asesinados, se desconocía quien había sido el autor del crimen, pero fuera quien fuera no había tenido piedad ni siquiera con el pequeño hijo de estos, el cual también había sido asesinado a la tierna edad de 3 años. La gente podía decir lo que quisiera, podía tragarse eso de que no se sabía quién lo había hecho, pero Shikamaru no, él no era idiota, y él sabía que Orochimaru pudo haber sobrevivido a aquello, fuera lo que fuera, y había cobrado venganza, la serpiente estaba viva, y aquello solo le daba escalofríos. El Nara le contó sus preocupaciones a Asuma y a Kurenai, estos sabía que Shikamaru contaba con un intelecto muy elevado y un sentido de la percepción increíble, así que no dudaron en ningún momento de la veracidad de sus hipótesis, no podían hacer mucho más que estar en guardia y entrenar a Shikamaru más intensamente. La tragedia llego el día que Hidan y Kakuzu buscando a su pequeña mina de Oro habían mataron a Asuma, había muerto tratando de proteger a Kurenai y sus hijos – ya incluía a Shikamaru en su familia oficialmente – su muerte fue un golpe tan duro como la muerte de su madre. Por un momento Shikamaru pensó que podría volverse loco de tanto dolor. Kurenai los toma a él y a su hijo y se los lleva lejos, escapan de allí y se refugian en los bosques de un suburbio lejano, durante días Shikamaru es un cascaron vacío, apenas come y no habla, Kurenai está preocupada, pero esta también tan triste que no puede hacer mucho más que llorar junto a él, y su pequeño hija sintiendo también la falta de su padre, llora casi todo el día.

Aproximadamente dos meses después del suceso Shikamaru despierta de su letargo, él es ahora el hombre de la casa, y debe ver por Kurenai y la pequeña Mirai, uso su increíble intelecto para ganar todo el dinero posible en apuestas, y así de alguna forma salir a flote, como segunda instancia debe volverse más fuerte, ya que encontrará y matará definitivamente a Hidan y Kakuzu, sabe bien que no tiene posibilidad contra Orochimaru, además de que es virtualmente imposible localizarlo, así que de momento se conformaría con esos dos. Sus entrenamientos los sigue con Kurenai quien también es una _Afín _de temer. Recién cumplidos los 7 años, Shikamaru ya sabe ocultar su presencia a la perfección, como sensor es decente con un rango de 30 metros, y su manejo de las sombras ha excedido las expectativas de Kurenai, todo aquello combinado con su aguda mente, hacían que Shikamaru se sintiera lo suficientemente confiado para hacer frente a los dos ex matones de la serpiente… _cuan equivocado estaba. _

Encontrarlos no había sido difícil eran unos imbéciles después de todo, ese día Shikamaru comprobó que fue demasiado egocéntrico e ingenuo, Hidan y Kakuzu le dan la paliza de su vida, y Shikamaru y es apenas capaz de huir, sin saber que los matones le estaban rastreando y él los estaba llevando directamente con Kurenai y Mira. Y no solo le perseguían los dos brutos, había un tercero que le perseguía también.

Una vez llegó gritó el nombre de Kurenai en busca de ayuda, ya que estaba increíblemente mal herido, la mujer comenzó a tratarlo como pudo, pero les urgía ir a un hospital, ya que por más primeros auxilios que supiera, e incluso una que otra técnica de curación con chakra, no podía curar una costilla rota o una hemorragia interna, así que le tomo como pudo y con su hija a la espalda salió de la casa, sin esperar al par de matones fuera de ella, a la ojiroja el alma se le fue al piso y Shikamaru no podía sino culparse y morderse los labios hasta sangrar, había cavado sus tumbas, Kurenai le entregó a Mirai y se abalanzó contra el par, atacándolos, él la apretó contra sí.

La pelinegra no era oponente para esos dos monstruos, y era evidente que perdería en cualquier momento, cuando iba a ordenarle a Shikamaru que huyera con la bebé, algo sucedió… Hidan había sido tacleado por algo… Shikamaru lo vio en cámara lenta… había sido un niño, un niño había salido de entre los árboles y había tumbado a Hidan de un solo golpe. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido, el niño en cuestión había acabado con Hidan y ahora peleaba con Kakuzu, Kurenai no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que tenían una oportunidad de huir de allí, pero Shikamaru no se movía, estaba absolutamente encandilado con aquel chico, quien ahora interrogaba a Kakuzu.

\- _¿Dónde está? ¿Lo sabes?_

\- _¿Qué te hace pensar que te diré algo mocoso? – la respuesta no le gustó nada al chico rubio y quebró el brazo derecho del matón quien intento sofocar el grito de dolor_

\- _¿Quieres que te pregunte otra vez bastardo? – no había duda de que el chico estaba muy cabreado. - Ya sé que la víbora sigue viva, ahora dime matón de cuarta, ¿dónde está?_

\- _Que te den niño idiota – mala respuesta, el chico rubio arrancó el brazo completamente, y esta vez no hubo manera de que Kakuzu ahogara el gemido de dolor. - ¡Bien! ¡Escucha! No sabemos nada de la serpiente esa, de verdad pensamos que estaba muerta, pero todo el mundo sabe que nadie más puede estar detrás del asesinato de los Namikaze, pero lo hizo solo ¡Nosotros no tenemos ni idea de donde está el muy bastardo!_

\- _¿Entonces no sabes nada? – pregunto el rubio con voz lenta que destilaba peligro. _

\- _No._

\- _Pues entonces no me sirves. ¡Señora! – llamó el niño a Kurenai._

\- _¿Ah? – la pelinegra se veía conmocionada, ese chico debía ser menor que Shikamaru… y parecía un peleador completo, curtido por varios enfrentamientos… y su chakra… todo en ese niño rubio gritaba "no te metas conmigo o mueres"_

\- _¿Este hombre le ha hecho algo a usted o a su familia? _

\- _M-m-m-ma-mató a mí esposo. – dijo como pudo. _

\- _Entiendo – dirigió su mirada otra vez al cuerpo bajo él - destruiste una familia, eres una escoria… - dijo y alzó su mano, Kurenai alcanzó a ver levemente como reunía chakra en aquella mano. _

\- _¿Ah? – Kakuzu no lo vio venir, el pequeño rubio atravesó su pecho con su mano desnuda directo al corazón, una muerte limpia y rápida. _

Ni Kurenai ni Shikamaru lo podían creer, aquel niño había acabado con su tormento, había tomado venganza por ellos, y ahora el chico muy orondamente trataba de limpiarse la sangre de su pequeño bracito, _ese niño es un demonio _pensó Shikamaru en aquel entonces, pero justamente por aquella época no estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Luego de aquello Kurenai invitó al pequeño a lavarse dentro de la casa, y luego le dio algo de comer.

\- _¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño? – preguntó suavemente Kurenai._

\- _Namikaze Naruto – respondió mirando indiferentemente hacia otro lado. _

El dato sorprendió en demasía a los dos pelinegros, ¿el hijo de los Namikaze estaba con vida? Todo el mundo lo consideraba muerto, y después de un año sin saber nada de él aparecía tan campante, con apenas cuatro años y ya mataba tan fácilmente, a Kurenai le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda, aquel pobre niño debió haber sufrido mucho.

\- _Me imagino Naruto-kun que quieres encontrar a Orochimaru y matarlo por lo que le hizo a tus padres ¿verdad? –preguntó con todo el tacto posible._

\- _¿Cómo lo sabe señora? _

\- _Porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar querría hacer lo mismo. – dijo conteniendo una sonrisa, por un momento vio la cara sorprendida y maravillada que debía tener todo niño a esa edad. _

\- _Quiero matar a ese bastardo, no solo por mis padres, he visto a las víctimas que dejó, familias enteras destruidas por su avaricia... no quiero que alguien como él siga vivo. – dijo melancólico el pequeño rubio._

Tanto Kurenai como Shikamaru miraban sorprendidos a Naruto, era tan pequeño y a la vez tan decidido, y al mismo tiempo se veía que detrás de esa coraza de decisión y frialdad había un niño, como cualquier otro, que buscaba cariño y compañía.

\- _Naruto – le llamó Kurenai dulcemente._

\- _¿ah? _

\- _¿Planeas derrotar a Orochimaru solo? _

\- _¡Sí! – contesto enérgico, a lo que Kurenai le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente_

\- _¡No! _

\- _¿Cómo qué no? – gritó el rubio, Shikamaru se puso alerta, pero en Naruto no había ni la más mínima intensión de atacar. _

\- _¡Debes ser más inteligente Naruto-kun! _

\- _¿Cómo es eso? _

\- _La razón por la que esa serpiente era tan fuerte era por la gente que le seguía, gente que creía fervientemente en los ideales de ese tipo, entre todos eran más fuertes, y le daban en poder a Orochimaru. Tú eres hijo de Kushina y Minato Namikaze, líderes de la zona norte, mi esposo y yo fuimos parte de su pandilla, ellos eran muy fuertes Naruto-kun, por si solos eran muy fuertes, pero cuando estaban con su gente eran mucho más fuertes, juntos somos más fuertes Naruto, eso hasta Orochimaru lo comprendía. _

\- _Entonces… ¿qué debo hacer? – preguntaba el rubio al borde de las lágrimas._

\- _Busca personas cómo tú, personas que puedan llegar a ser fuertes, personas que te hagan fuerte, personas con historias detrás que te inspiren a seguir, que compartan tus metas e ideales, personas a las que puedas llamar hogar, y pelea por ellos, tú mismo lo dijiste ¿verdad? Orochimaru acabó con familias enteras… busca a los sobrevivientes y restaura la zona norte, hazla tu territorio, aún debes crecer y madurar Naruto-kun y estoy segura que formando una pandilla lo lograrás. – a estas alturas el rubio ya estaba llorando en los brazos de Kurenai. _

\- _Está bien, me esforzaré ¡Lo prometo! ¡Y yo nunca retrocedo en una promesa! – el pequeño sonrió de oreja a oreja, encontrarse con esas personas había renovado sus fuerzas, enfocando detrás de Kurenai vio fijamente a Shikamaru quien se crispó por aquella mirada._

\- _¡Hey tú! – gritó el rubio como si el pelinegro no estuviera a menos de un metro de distancia. _

\- _¿Por qué gritas? _

\- _Tu padre fue asesinado por esos dos matones de Orochimaru ¿verdad?_

\- _¡No lo digas tan a la ligera moco…_

\- _¡Únete a mí! – le interrumpió sonriendo. _

\- _¿Ah? _

\- _Me lo debes, yo los maté por ti…. _

Definitivamente Naruto hacía lo que quería desde que era un puto crio, no le gustaba mucho recordar ese tipo de cosas, pero todo aquello le había conducido a conocer al rubio, y estaba extremadamente agradecido por ello, ahora que todos habían crecido tenían más claro que nunca que debían acabar con la serpiente que tanto daño les había hecho, y más aún ahora que este había decidido comenzar a moverse de nuevo y la amenaza prometía ser grande.

Naruto les había prometido que la llegada del Uchiha no comprometería los avances de sus planes, pero al parecer los Uchiha – y no solo pelo de cacatúa – estaban más metidos en aquel embrollo de lo que habían pensado, si lo que habían encontrado en la mansión Uchiha era verdad… las cosas podían ponerse peor de ahora en adelante.

-/-

\- ¿Ya por qué vienes con esa cara Naruto? ¿Ahora si vas a terminar el trabajo de antes y vas a matarme? – preguntaba el Uchiha enojado ¡Que no tenía ni idea que había hecho mal!

El rubio trataba de calmarse, ha estado así de enojado por casi dos días y ahora sabe con demasiada claridad que el Uchiha no hecho nada mal, había sido astuto…_si, _había jugado un poco sucio… _también, _pero nada que ameritara tan golpiza y tal enojo de su parte, y cuando dio a la tarea de analizar el porqué de su enojo, lo que encontró le helo la sangre.

\- Vengo a decirte que lo siento – dijo ya con los ojos de su hermoso color azul.

\- ¿Eh? - ¿acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Aquel espartano le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

\- Lo siento… creo que se me fue un poco la mano, me enojé sin saber la historia completa y te di una paliza inmerecida, por eso lo siento.

\- Espera… ¿ya sabes la historia completa?

\- Si… le pediste a tu hermano que sacara el sello por ti. Mal hecho Sasuke.

\- Espera… ¿entonces _realmente _por qué me golpeaste? En ese momento no sabías lo de mi hermano…

\- Y aunque lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera apaleado de esta forma… lo siento.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué? ¡Maldita sea! – Sasuke no entendía nada, ¿Naruto sabía lo de su hermano? Pero lo había casi matado por otro motivo… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

\- Pensé… pensé… que nos habías traicionado, fue solo un pensamiento fugaz que atravesó mi mente, pero se apodero de mí y tuve tanto que miedo por un momento que la ira se apoderó de mi…

\- ¡Para tu carro, rubio! ¿Creíste que _YO _te traicioné? ¿Cómo en el nombre de Mike Tyson creíste que yo te traicionaría?

\- El día anterior te fuiste muy enojado conmigo, y pensé que estabas cediendo a la presión del entrenamiento…

\- Rubio… pensaste demasiado las cosas ¿sabes? – se rio un poco el azabache, era inusual ver a Naruto con aquella cara – ¿por qué te preocupó de esa manera?

\- Creo que es por el hecho de que decías que sentías cosas fuertes por mi, pero si diciendo eso me hubieras traicionado creo que hubiera estado muy dolido…

\- No creí que algo como eso te importara… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado hasta que… - ¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué te importan cosas como esas!? Pensé que mis sentimientos no llegaban a ti de la manera que quería…

\- Yo también pensé eso… - dijo sentándose en la cama de Sasuke con nerviosismo.

\- Definitivamente para entenderte hay que mandar la lógica y la razón bien lejos ¿Sabías eso rubio? – dijo antes de jalarle del brazo y besarle profundamente.

Para su sorpresa el rubio le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad. _Si estoy soñando, que no se les ocurra despertarme. _Fue el último pensamiento coherente del Uchiha hasta que Naruto metió su lengua buscando la propia.


End file.
